Heart Untouched, A Different Usagi
by SailorCreative
Summary: There was one that could not be touched, such as it were. Desperate to find freedom from her arranged marriage, Princess Serenity seeks to destroy Endymion any way she can. This time it’s a Different Usagi. R
1. Act I, Unwanted Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. Enjoy! - SailorCreative

**Heart Untouched,  
****A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

Act I  
_Unwanted Destiny_

The music played, gently filling the air with its soft melody. As the tune drifted in and out of the atmosphere, clouds danced in rhythm. The haunting symphony somehow tainted everything and everyone who take notice of it with sadness. However, there was one that could not be touched, such as it were. Basked in an eerie light, the silent one watched with unmoving eyes, as pale as the moon itself. Unwavering, the listener could only sense the beating of her frigid heart. Moving amongst shadows, the light shuffle of feet indicated once more that the sweet, gentle harmony was unheard...

------------------------------------------------

The sun filtered through the gazebo covered in numerous assortments of flowers which were blossoming in late spring. Four figures bathed in golden light could clearly be seen waiting for something. The meekest hid her face with her soft, navy blue hair, searching for something with equally navy blue eyes. Her frame was small, and she sat straight up with her hands firmly intertwined on her lap, eyes cast down.

Sitting across from the blue-haired maiden was one with chest-nut colored hair pulled up into a ponytail elegantly adorned with pink roses that would break if they were touched. Her emerald eyes sparked when the light hit them and even though the brunette was the tallest she appeared to have a motherly sense about her and strength beyond comprehension. Yet she was composed of exceeding sophistication even now as dark-haired one looked on to the white thorny, rose bush patiently waiting.

Standing next to her a beauty with long, sunshine splashed hair accompanied by eyes bluer than the sky hummed quietly to herself. Though she was very delicate looking, she appeared to be strong-willed as well. One would say she contained an inner glow that none could hope to compare to. The maiden shrugged a little as she ran her fingers through her silky mane.

In the farthest corner of the gazebo, the last of the four sat with legs crossed and arms folded. Her amethyst eyes flashed angrily, burning deep within her soul as they waited in silence. She tossed her raven-colored locks; which swept across her back all the way to her bottom, the last of her patience nearly spent.

"What could be talking her so long?" the ill-tempered one inquired, tossing her hair once more. "Could be anything," the blonde noted plainly. "Well it's not like we can leave without her," she replied hotly, "Doesn't she know how important it is to her kingdom?"

The brunette sighed inwardly, "Mars please don't start. I'm sure she'll be here soon enough." The one she referred to as Mars stood straight up, "She's late every single time, Jupiter! I swear she does this just to piss me off!"

In the corner of her eye she saw the blue-haired one look up at her, "Do you have something to say Mercury because I'd love to hear it." Mercury quickly cast her gaze at the ground, a small shiver running down her spine.

"Mars, her being late doesn't give you an excuse to act like this," the blonde remarked. "Venus is right," Jupiter chimed, "If you're mad at her don't take it out on Mercury."

"You sh-could… resolve problems… with the one causing them…" Mercury mumbled, crossing her fingers in her lap. "I would if she-"

They turned their gaze to find a servant, her cheek bruised. "I'm... Sorry to interrupt." Her mousy voice irritated Mars to no end and nearly made a comment on it untilVenus had rushed to examine the bluish-purple mark which was beginning to form rapidly. "What happened?" Venus inquired, her eyes examining it closely. The girl bit her lower lip, dark eyes falling into the abyss only she could see.

"It's nothing that concerns you, dear Venus."  
Right behind her, an angel with pastel skin & sapphire icebergs stared down at them. "I'll be alright," the mousey girl insisted, wrestling herself from Venus's grip.

"Princess-I can't believe that you'd-"

"May I remind you that you we stand upon my kingdom and among many who are influenced under my whim? I should think not."

In the distance, a bell tolled telling all that it was eleven o'clock.

"We're late because of your foolishness once more Venus. Can we please move along, I'm late… as usual." The princess floated between them and headed toward the teleporter.

"I can't believe her sometimes," Venus grumbled under her breath.

"How can you not be livid around her?" Mars insisted her arms folded once more. Jupiter sighed, "Nothing we can do, and it's out of our territory."

Mercury stood up quietly and followed their princess, "Not matter what… we… should... we must follow her." With sad eyes she looked onward to her duty. "We need to hurry up before she gets worse, c'mon." Venus led the rest of their group as they followed their Princess as she entered the teleporter and slipped her key in, "Earth."

Strands of pure white wrapped around her body as she reappeared in the telelporter on Earth, specifically just inside the gates of the Earth Kingdom. The princess readjusted her dress, to make sure not to give anyone the pleasure of staring at her bosom. The dress she wore possessed transparent sleeves and the neckline was accented with lace. Lacy edges trimmed with silver ribbon fastened on the front in the center dangled and embraced her body as she walked while her hair was adorned in white roses in her bangs and ondagos. On earth she could have easily been mistaken for a moon goddess, but the feature that stood out the most were her eyes, which at all times despite her beauty remained cold and empty. No warmth could be detected, as the two black holes sucked the life out of those who dared to gaze into them.

The courtyard on Earth was filled with cherry blossom trees. Beyond that there were exotic flowers that were breed and brought in from foreign countries, and then strange species of other plants that could only been found in the earth kingdom itself heightened the mysterious beauty of it all. When a light breeze brushed against her cheek, the princess didn't move to hold herself for warmth. Nothing could have been bitterer than the frozen clutch that had entrapped what used to be a heart.

Soon enough, the rest of her court had arrived and the princes moved on, headed for the two large oak doors which opened upon their arrival.

"Welcome to our kingdom, Princess Serenity! "

Serenity brushed off the servant's warm welcome, reminding herself that she wasn't here for pleasantries and uncomfortably adjusted her dress once more. The rest of the court apologized to him, and continued to follow their 'royal pain.'

When she accessed the throne room she was greeted by several people, but didn't even bother to acknowledge them even in good humor. Upon reaching the King and Queen, the Serenity curtsied, but was a little quick to regain her posture. "He's in the garden. However, I'm afraid he asked to not be disturbed "

"Your majesty, I'm afraid that I don't have time for the prince's nonsense. I'm sure that whatever he's doing can be put on hold for one hour. Unless you would rather I return home for this week." The princess secretly hoped that he would send her away and abide by his son's wishes but mother would be furious if she didn't persist in talking to him.

"Savio will lead you to him," the King ushered at once. The one he referred to as 'Savio' gestured for them to follow. The others stayed behind as Venus accompanied them until they had reached a door made of wood and glass. Through the glass you could plainly see the prince pondering by a lake, most likely in deep thought.

Serenity opened the door quietly and seated herself across from the prince, her expression displaying slight annoyance with his silence. Venus thanked Savio and walked back to the throne room, her eyes meeting with the others. 'Here we go again.'

They sat there in silence for a while, the ducks in the pond quacking and splashing noisily as he threw bread crumbs at them. "I don't suppose you've accepted it yet."

"Not in the least. I suppose you think that I'll break down and throw myself at you," she snapped. "It's not like I asked to be betrothed to you, either."

Endymion stared into the two pools of ice. "There are plenty of women out there that I'd gladly take as my queen. In fact, any girl with an actual heart would do," came his reply as he finished feeding the ducks. Almost on que the ducks left to escape her when she stood up. "Why don't you do something then?" she insisted.

"I told you, there's nothing I can do. Do you think after the first 5 years I was just hoping for you to 'throw yourself' at me? I don't see why you just don't try to make the best of it. You probably never even considered at least being friendly."

"I try not to amuse others with humor; I really don't see the point in it since it doesn't benefit me in any shape or form."

She sat down again and crossed her legs, "I hate coming here, and I've hated coming here since I first set foot! I hate being on Earth and the one thing I hate more than being here is being here with you! The thought of bedding with you and bearing your heir is more than I can bear!" She seethed through her teeth, her small hands in balls as she watched his eyes fill with hurt.

Her pale lips pursed together, her heart seeming to pound in her head. How infuritating he was! At last she was able to tell him to the full extent what an agony and an annoyance this all was. Why did he not feel the same? Why did he persist to 'make things work'? Surely two people from such different worlds could never mix.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Please reconsider-I simply cannot marry you, Endymion. Find yourself an earth girl and elope-hopefully if she bears your heir they will reconsider. If you don't find a way soon, I will. That is a promise you can be sure of.

'I will get out of this marriage, even if it means going against my own mother, the entire moon kingdom or even the entire universe. It cannot be my destiny to wed the Prince of Earth! It can't!'

------------------------------------------------

**Notes  
**The following chapters will be longer, but I just wanted to introduce you into the characters and the surroundings, etc. Yes, Usagi / Serenity wasn't such an ice-princess in the past, but that's the beauty of fan-fics. I'll probably be taking my time with this one.

10/16/05  
- This act has been re-revised at least two times now. I realized that before I started the next act, I'd have to edit the previous ones for grammar or spelling mistakes more thoroughly than before. Also, I added a little more dialogue and some other descriptions here and there to 'fill in' this act since it's somewhat short. If there's still any mistakes feel free to point them out for me, it's greatly appreciated!


	2. Act II, Another Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. Enjoy! - SailorCreative

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

Act II  
Another Hour

Resisting the urge to promptly slam the door shut, she reminded herself that it wasn't 'lady-like' and closed it with much care. Standing outside the door, her thoughts pondered over the possibilities. _ 'There must be a way to stop all of this.. I don't know how just yet, but I'll find a way even if he won't.' _

Serenity decided to head to her usual hiding place for the remaining hour as always. On the way she brushed past Venus, not even noticing her. The senshi looked back at her and sighed, feeling a faint pain rise inside of her chest. Without much thought she peered through the glass door to see Endymion hunched over. Frowning a bit, she quietly opened the door and walked towards him. 'What did she do to the poor guy this time?'

Sitting across from him, Venus quietly waited for him to speak. When she noticed that he didn't want to budge on his own, she felt obliged to say _something. _

"Look, whatever the princess said this time, please don't take her seriously… Well, what I mean to say is, don't take heart to it…" Venus tried her hardest to find the words to soothe his pain, but nothing seemed to help much. Her heart sunk in her chest as she watched his shoulders heave. Venus cursed under her breath, wishing there was more she could do.

Moments later, the prince finally came about himself. Though he never shed a tear, somehow the venusian knew he wanted to do so. "I just don't understand her," he finally admitted.

"I don't think anyone really does, prince," the blonde remarked.

"Has she always been this way?" he inquired, scratching his head. "I mean, what did I do to deserve… this?" He looked up to the blue sky that reflected the color of his eyes. In the distance he could see the pale moon. His hand reached up to it, imagining for a brief moment that he could touch it.

"There just doesn't seem to be any way to convince her that there's no way out… I wish she just accept it so we can move on with the rest of our lives."

Venus bit her lower lip. Luckily, her mother & father agreed to let her choose the one she loved to marry. Being engaged just seemed cruel to her parents.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to understand Serenity. For as long as I've known her, she's always kept everyone at a distance. Sometimes I think she feels that way about her own mother even," the blonde contemplated. She watched his face brighten up a bit. "Maybe… you guys won't be expected to have a hei-"

Endymion looked up to her with a 'yeah right' expression on his face. Venus stopped speaking, her fists clenched together. _'Gah, Minako, you're such an idiot sometimes! Of course they are… I mean, how dumb can you get?'_

"Do you think… there's any way that I could try to make her at least… I don't know, pleasant?"

Venus laughed a little bit on the inside. "Honestly I wouldn't know. Everyone just assumes to stay as far away as possible-and with good reason!"

Endymion nodded, "I see."

There was another brief lapse of silence as the two returned to their own thoughts. Venus couldn't' help but ask him something. However inappropriate it may have seemed, the senshi found it to be an important question to ask.

"Do you love her, prince?"

Shocked at the question, he brooded over the thought for a few seconds. "Do you really think some one could love her-the way she acts?" he asked her.

"Answering me with another question is unfair, prince," the blonde smiled. "Besides," she stood up and sat beside him at a comfortable distance. "Love works in mysterious ways."

"If only the princess could be as understanding as you, Venus," the prince remarked.

"Well, if she was we wouldn't' t be having this conversation then, would we?" she giggled. "Please, just call me Minako if you would. Venus… is so formal." He nodded, "You may call me Endymion if you wish…"

He felt a little awkward, but how else could he get to know the princess a little better?

"Okay, Endymion. You still haven't answered my question yet either."

He shook his head, "I don't understand the meaning of love. I don't think I've ever been in love, either. I know I love my family, and this kingdom though. Despite the fact that I don't understand the love between two people in that kind of relationship, I want to do what's best for the people of Earth. This union will bring them happiness."

She closed her eyes, the pain stirring in her heart once more. "I see then, so you're confused about your feelings."

Endymion gave her a confused look, but continued, "The people of Earth need us to at least appear to be a happy couple. Any one can tell that she's… she's…" With an exasperated sigh he forged on, "Well… you know what I mean. The people need hope, they need this marriage-that's what I've been told at least." He blushed a little but didn't let that bother him.

"Well Endymion, I can see that you're obviously very dedicated to your people's well being. However, have you ever considered that marriage isn't the way to go? There could be another way, you just have to find it."

Minako swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to understand everything. _'He does have some feelings for her… He just doesn't know it yet.' _

"Well, maybe you could understand her better if you would try to overcome her will. You should talk to her yourself. If you really want, maybe you two could find a way to get out of such an undesirable marriage."

'_What am I saying, I'm supposed to be promoting love! This is insane!' _

The prince sighed heavily, his eyes trying to search for something he knew that wasn't there. How could he possibly 'over come her will?' She was the most cold-hearted being he had ever seen.. Had he really meant what he had said to her?

"I can't… I have to do what is expected of me. It's my duty. Please leave me, Minako."

Feeling a bit miffed, she quietly stood and walked towards the door. "One more thing…"

For some reason he didn't dare to look up at her.

"Just keep telling yourself that it's your duty. I don't see how someone can just be engaged and not love that person. For what ever reason, if she won't try to make it work then you have to. If not, cancel the marriage… As the protector and guardian of love, I urge you to make the first move… I mean, it's not like she' s going to break down and throw herself at you or anything."

Without further notice she left, closing the door behind her, the pain beginning to swell inside of her chest. Her eyes closed, not needing to search for its source. It was painfully clear.

Taking a deep breath, the venusian took it upon herself to find the princess and try to speak with her. It was an odd experience actually _wanting _to find the royal pain but in this situation it was a must. As she traveled through the twists and turns of the hallway, she felt a small tear run down her face and slip past her cheek.

'_How could some one… be so cold?' _

A familiar voice reached her ears and she stopped, peeking into the bizarre flower garden. In an instant she recognized that they were plants that grew on the moon.

'_So this is where she always went off to…' _ the blonde concluded to herself. At least she would always know where to find here from here on out.

Minako almost knocked on the door when she heard Serenity talking to herself.

"… doesn't he try to do anything?" The princess paced back and forth, her hair and dress trailing behind her. "If he doesn't want to marry me, why does he still try to be friendly? He's such a fool… I wouldn't be half surprised if he was actually pining for me," the princess snickered.

"Honestly, earthlings are so primitive." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"I don't see what mother was thinking-there must be another way…" Serenity stopped for a moment and looked at the flowers, her sapphire eyes glancing over them briefly.

"Couldn't they just sign a peace treaty or something? No, have to engage me to some hapless buffoon who expects me to fall head over heels for him. Humph. I bet all the girls he's ever been with are weak mindless fools without any pride or self respect."

The moon princess sat on the bench and glanced at the shadows. "My hour is nearly up, I must head back and act like I accomplished something. People are so easy to delude and control. " She grinned evilly, "Yes, like puppets… so easily pulled by the strings of their heart."

Minako desperately wished that she could knock some sense into that girl, a feeling she had to often overcome day by day. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to suggest that he end the engagement. This girl was pure evil!

"I must be on my way," the princess clucked as she rose from her seat. She sensed that someone was there, her eyebrows knitting together. "Who ever you are, be sure not try to listen in on me much longer. I suggest you not try to invoke my wrath."

Venus knew this was no threat. Though she wasn't afraid of her and was pretty confident that she could overpower Serenity, she decided that it was best not to cause any confrontation. Not now, anyway.

The moon princess returned to the throne room not much after, thanking the King and Queen for their time and walked towards the exit. '_Another hour wasted on a futile marriage,'_ she thought to herself.

_------------------------------------------------_

**Notes**

Hm, interesting in deed… See you next time!

- She is the one named SailorCreative end music


	3. Act III, Mind Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. Enjoy! - SailorCreative

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

Act III  
Mind Games

The sun smiled upon the princess, who frowned back at it as soon as she woke. Just as she swung her legs over the side over her enormous satin bed came a light rap at the door. 'Who could that be?' she thought angrily.

"Who dares to disturb me at my chamber door?" she nearly barked. The first answer she received was silence. "_Who dares to disturb me at my chamber door_?" the angry moon child repeated.

"_Y-you_… Your mother requests your presence immediately at the breakfast table Princess Serenity!" squeaked the voice. A twitch quickly became a smile as she remembered the previous morning.

_- Yesterday -_

Marcy, the servant, had only cracked the large oak door open enough to pop her head into the room. It was only her 3rd week working at the palace, and just this morning the queen has asked her to fetch the princess in order to attend her weekly meeting with the prince.

"Princess, your court eagerly awaits you, please hurry if you are able!" Both hands clapped over her mouth just in time to quiver in absolute terror.

'_If only I had been more careful with my words_" she thought miserably.

Serenity looked to see who had addressed her so rudely. Wrapping herself in a robe, the princess stood up and her small petite hands balled into fists. "You have never clamoring into my chambers and ordering me to '_hurry up'_.

Marcy seemed to shrink more and more with every word. Before she could stop more words fumbled out of her mouth meekly, "I was only trying to me of use to you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I had the best of intentions and I'm _terribly_ sorry and _ashamed_, my princess!" Closing her dark brown eyes she embraced herself for the worst.

Serenity ignored her apology and walked straight towards her, both fists still clenched. "Look at me, you _wretched_ little girl."

Marcy inwardly cursed her, wincing at the tone of her voice but didn't dare think of the consequences if s he didn't. Serenity smiled crookedly savoring each moment. 'How I l_ove_ this game!' she thought to herself.

With remarkable force the blow knocked her to the cold marble floor, not making a sound.

The princess frowned a little, she loved listening to little mice making squeaking noises in a mousetrap.

"If I desire such assistance I will _ask _for it, and _not _from the likes of you."

Marcy touched her buzzing, stinging cheek trying to regain her senses as she listened to the princess. 'What hell have I put myself into…?' Water started to unwillingly form at the corners of her eyes as the pain started to make itself known.

"_Never _enter my chambers without my say, and never _ever_ think you can just _order _me around!" The girl nodded, frozen to her spot awaiting her orders.

Serenity's mind wandered over several possibilities, but time was running short.

"Now _get up_ and tell the others I'll be along shortly."

Marcy swiftly scrambled to her feet, brushing off her uniform as she left. As soon as the large brown doors clicked closed, warm tears ran down her face. 'I'm sorry… I told you that I was sorry.. Why didn't she believe me? Am I so horrible to have deserved such a thing?' Her heart sank into her stomach as she leaned against the door.

Listening intently, a warm feeling flooded through her as her lips curled into a smile. "Weeping little mouse, break my heart won't you?" she whispered coldly.

_Today –_

Smiling at the thought she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Tell my mother I'll arrive shortly then."

She gulped, "Yes, right away princess!"

Serenity listened to the footsteps for a moment, "Run along little mouse, run along!"

Within the hour, Serenity emerged into the congress room wearing a simple yet elegant pale blue dress. She was surprised to see the king and the queen of earth merrily chatting away with her mother as if they've been good friends since childhood. Shockingly, their soon was also present. This site sent a uncomfortable shiver running along her spine. Something wasn't right.

"_Ah_! There she is now – the radiant Moon Princess has decided to grace us with her presence at last!" boomed the king's rich voice. Endymion's mother smiled, "Oh QueenSerenity, your daughter is _exactly_ of your likeness." Her mother looked towards her daughter fondly, motioning her to reply.

Serenity didn't smile, nor was she flattered in any way. She merely nodded politely as she could and bowed before taking a seat across from Endymion.

"The King and Queen have proposed a most _marvelous_ idea, my dearest Serenity!"

'From the sound of it they want us to get married tomorrow,' Serenity thought with disgust. Without thinking she rolled her eyes while resting her chin on her hand. On the other hand, her mother smiled warmly, overflowing with excitement.

"Well it was really _Endy'_s idea in the first place," the queen insisted.

"They've suggested," continued Serenity, "That Prince Endymion live here at the palace, _isn't it so exciting_?"

Endymion watched as her sapphire ice bergs narrowed into tiny slits, barring into his soul screaming, '_What have you done_!'

"This way, the merger of our two glorious kingdoms will be more complete with you two spending much more time together," the King added happily.

"I know it may seem sudden, but I know that this will be a wonderful opportunity for the both of you," QueenSerenity chirped.

Serenity conjured a fake smile, "May I please speak with Prince Endymion privately for a moment?"

"Of course dear, take your time."

The two walked aways beyond the conference room before s he felt it was safe to speak.

"_How could you do this to me?_ I thought you wanted out as much as I did! I thought you wanted some _brainless_ weak earth girl! What could you have been possibly been _thinking_!" she ranted, both arms flung into the air. "I knew you were stupid," she continued, "But this-_this_ is absolutely positively the stupidest thing you've done besides being _born_!"

Endymion watched Serenity's body wrack with hatred. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she would be frothing at the mouth at any minute!

"Tell me, if you would, what you were thinking? If you _can_ think that is," huffed Serenity.

"I was hoping that you would have taken it at least a little better than this," he said at last.

Her brows knitted together, "Take this a little better? You haven't been listening to anything that I've said, have you? Or are you just really dense? I-DO-NOT-WANT-TO-MARRY-YOU-PERIOD!"

He was taken aback by her words, no matter how many times he's heard them.

"Why can't you just accept it?" he asked sternly, staring into her eyes.

"Are you telling me that you have? That you've just given up on any hope of escape?"

"Yes-_No_.. I…" he ran his hand through his ebony-colored hair, "Yes, in a small way in the corner of my mind I've accepted it as my fate. There's really no sense in fighting it anymore."

Serenity turned around her shoulders falling for the first time he had ever seen her, "I _knew_ it. I knew that you were always a weak fool, Endymion- ever since I first saw you."

"There's always hope of getting out of things!" she shouted, looking out the window. A small petite bird looked back at her and flew off, chirping noisily. "There's always a way to be free."

"Why do you always have to be this way? Couldn't you find it in the dark void you call a heart to at least _try_ to be a decent human being?" he demanded, clenching his fists.

"Be what way? This is who I am-and why should I have my future kingdom be tainted by the fools and dreamers or yours? I only want what is best for my kingdom and having a heart is a pleasure that I will never enjoy-nor being wed to an inferior being such as yourself. _Why can't you get that through your thick skull_!"

Her hands wrapped around his collar and shoved him against the wall. The two were nearly nose-to-nose, both forgetting their surroundings. Something about her took his breath away...

In one swift action he leaned foreword enough to pressed his lips against hers. He found that her lips were softer than any flower could have possibly hoped to be, and that he longed to stay this way. For a brief moment Serenity was utterly speechless and confused beyond belief. Did he do what she thought he did, or was it a mistake?

Just then she pulled herself away from him, "Are you mad?" she croaked. Her skin crawled as if a thousand spiders were crawling all over her body. Serenity left go of her grip, backing away from him as if he contained some sort of deadly virus.

"You're insane… to think that a marriage between people of the moon and earth could ever possibly work!"

The silver-haired maiden shook her head angrily, feeling violated in the strongest way possible.

"You're insane… Why.. Why- _No_! I don't _want _to know." She glared intensely at him to find Endymion's expression filled with hurt as he turned his view to the empty corridor. Serenity ignored his sorrowful looks of pain, "You annoy me to no end Prince. Just _stop it_!"

He turned and he looked at her and paused, trying to understand her even just a little.

"Stop what?" he asked gently.

The princes shrugged loudly, her face flushing red. "Stop what ever you're doing, it won't work! I've told you a million times…" Endymion spoke not a word, his eyes showing a strange emotion. 'Does this barbarian pity me?' The thought quickly faded away from her mind.

She chewed on the corner of her mouth as she walked away, "Play your little mind game, _Prince Endymion of Earth_. I'll see to the end of this marriage's engagement-one way or another."

The sound of her voice echoed through the hall, even as she turned the corner and escaped from his sites.

"I wish you would stop playing your mind games first," he whispered to the silent halls.

His chest throbbed as he looked on, wishing that s he was still there next to him. "What's wrong with me?" He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. The beating of his heart thudded loudly against his chest, and then his throat began to feel tight and dry. Before long, his breathing became heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

Pushing all the emotions away with a deep sigh he walked back to the conference room, taking one last longing glance where saw her last.

_------------------------------------------------_

**Notes**

Hmmm, that was fun to write. Hope to see you all again soon with the next chapter, and I'd love to listen to all of your comments as well. )


	4. Act IV, The Two Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. Enjoy! – SailorCreative

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not writing for so long. but I had a lot going on such as finals, moving, running away, and trying to figure out some things. Enough with my story, that's not the one you're here to read, no? Enjoy! - **3 Sailor Creative**

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

By SailorCreative

**Act IV**  
_The Two Lovers_

Prince Endymion sat in beside his parents and looked away from Queen Serenity. Their likeness was incredible, though their personalities were polar opposites. He cringed reliving what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Where has my daughter gone?" Queen Serenity asked brightly.  
"Yes," his father, Reth, roared, "Why has her loveliness left us?"

"She was feeling a bit unwell," he lied, "She retired to her chamber room and hopes you do not think ill of her for doing so."

"Oh, don't worry," his mother, Floreina, cooed, "I'm sure everything is a bit frightening for her to say in the least. Oh dear, look at the time. It's nearly six o' clock back home, I'm afraid we're must depart now."

"Well I did enjoy our chat together, and I'm quite delighted that Endymion will be staying with us," Serenity chirped.  
Floreina smiled," I only wish we had more time. Endy will arrive tomorrow around noon. Is that suitable?"

"Certainly, that'll be plenty of time to prepare his quarters."  
"Would it be impolite of us to ask if his court should also stay with your majesty?"

Queen Serenity thought it over for a moment, "No, I do not see a problem. They are welcome to stay in the guest rooms surrounding Prince Endymion's quarters."

"Excellent then!" he thundered once more, "The union of our two glorious kingdoms has never been as perfect as it could be now!"

Endymion sighed under his breathe, whishing that the terrible pounding in his chest would subside long enough for him to have the courage to tell his parents the truth; but what would they think of him then? He couldn't take the risk of losing their affection and spoiling their dreams and expectations of him.

'_They just wouldn't understand…'_

………………

The next day came all too soon for Serenity as she watched what seemed to be everyone on Earth who came to celebrate the soon-to-be union of their two people. In disgust she watched as they tainted the white steps of the moon and the purity of her kingdom with their foul celebrations and primitive jubilation.

"What good can ever come of this?" she asked the silent hall behind her. Crest-fallen she observed the crowd and found Endymion and his court emerging from it.

"How wonderful, more pests. At least no one expected me to greet this monstrosity."

Princess Serenity swiftly left the balcony to avoid any questions concerning her actions and why she wasn't the first to welcome the prince with both arms open. She looked into the mirror across the hall, trying to remain as uncaring as ever as she glared at her own reflection.

The attire she wore had spring colors to mark this 'rare and wonderful' occasion'. The delicate silky gown trailed behind her as she floated across the hall, curving and tugging appreciatively along her long creamy legs. Adorned in her silver tendrils of hair were pearls and satin ribbons that matched her dress and complimented her pastel complexion.

Serenity chewed on the bottom of her lip until it began to bleed. 'It's my duty to protect this kingdom,' she told herself. With that she ascended the staircase letting her heart freeze over just so in her mind. "I have to protect my kingdom," she whispered to herself. Just around the corner of the hall the circus came to great her.

"Princess Serenity, I was wondering if you were going to join us at all!" joked King Reth, whose cheeks were glowing a very merry color.

'Obviously drunk with madness,' she thought to herself. Without grimacing she let him wrap his meaty arms around her petite frame in a bone-crushing hug using every ounce of self-control not to destroy him the next second. The Earth Queen Floreina followed him in a gentler hug but both left a lingering scent of wine that burned her sensitive nostrils.

Serenity decided to escape to the throne room where her mother sat and gestured for her to be seated. "Enjoying the festivities?" her mother asked lightly.

"Yes, quite," she remarked dully placing her attention outside the window to find the bird from yesterday chirping as noisily as ever and sighed deeply.

"Of course you know, you will not be permitted anywhere around Endymion's quarters after nightfall," said the Queen.  
"You won't have to worry about that, mother, this I can assure you."

She rolled her eyes.

'I must be a better actor than I thought for my mother to warn me about something as disgusting as sneaking into his bedroom.' Her stomach turned at the thought so she immediately turned her attention back to the window – but the bird had already flown away.

As soon as the din had died down, the queen stood next to Endymion and his parents beaming beside them. She then beckoned Serenity to do the same. The princess watched as her court flirted with Endymion's and recoiled somewhat and marked their 'worthless foolish behavior' they were exhibiting when her mother cleared her throat.

"Today we mark what will hopefully be the end of Prince Endymion's and my daughter's, Princess Serenity, long courtship and the beginning of the history of the Earth's and the Moon's union for as long as we may prosper."

Cheers erupted through the great hall echoing far past and reaching the ears of everyone who stood within the kingdom itself. Queen Serenity waved away their applause in good humor.

"Let it be known," the king began, but he found that he could not finish and sank into a somewhat entertaining stupor.  
"Let it be known," his wife, Floreina continued, "That the union of our children will forever unite the union of not only our two kingdoms but other children who reside within our two great nations for as long as we both may prosper."

With that Queen Serenity led the two together and clasped Serenity's hands in Endymion's as everyone blindly shouted & cheered in approval for the two 'lovers'. Following the speech was wine, music and dancing which seemed to have completely engulfed all of the visitors and residents inside the massive hall. When the time was right she ripped her hand from his and retreated into the nearest empty hallway.

Endymion turned to Venus, who at the time was preoccupied with Kunzite and Jedite. They were happily chatting with her enthusiastically, both competing for her time and affection.

A small pang invaded his chest that made him wince for a moment.

'I guess I'm on my own.' He swallowed the lump that seemed to be permanently stuck in his throat and followed her.

"Wait, Serenity!"

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn to face him.  
"What?"

He hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Look… I'm…"he sighed and glanced uncomfortably to the side and started scratching his head. Why was it always so hard to talk to her? "I'm…I'm really-" he began.

"You're sorry?" she whispered. Shocked, he stood rigid unsure what to expect.

"It's not just that," he said finally.

"Because you might have futile feelings for me that makes it okay? It's fine for you to ruin everything just because you're the prince and you're suppose to save me from impending doom?" Serenity countered, her words sounding almost lifeless.

She faced him, her fists balled tightly at her sides.  
"What's with you and your stupid mind games!" he asked hotly.

"Mind games? Are you-? "She stopped and shook her head, "Never mind. I already know the answer."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "Endymion you're a fool. You're blind to everything and never decide anything for yourself. I wish I could weep for your poor pathetic 'kingdom' to have such inferior leaders as you and your kind."

"I'm not blind-I'm just concerned that you're so damn cold and heartless and afraid of letting someone get close to you when the futures of our kingdoms are at stake!"

"I can only dream of having such nonsense problems that you describe for me. I don't need to be saved. Besides, even if I did, I wouldn't accept it, or at least not from an idiot like you, Endymion."

Her eyes flashed and responded to the increasingly searing words they threw at each other. Was she enjoying this?

"I guess in the long run you're just a cold, selfish uncaring witch who will probably die knowing she was never satisfied because nothing and no one could ever live to her impossible standards!"

Serenity stared into his trembling, sky blue eyes her voice barely above a whisper.

"I hate you."

Her words echoed in the hall and into the chasm of his heart as he felt his world collapse again. His eyes fell down to the ground where she stood, suddenly wishing he hadn't let those words fall out of his mouth in anger.

By the time he had looked up again, the sound of her door slamming shut had just reached his ears.

"Serenity!..."

………………

Minako had just left her two prospective suitors when she noticed the prince wandering around the hallway peaking her curiosity. She followed him out into the 'backyard' of the Moon Kingdom and stood there silently. The small waves rising inside her chest flooded her thoughts completely when ever she was near him.

She had almost said something to him when she noticed a large salty tear run down the side of his face and drew away from the earthling. 'Maybe I'll have a talk with that spoiled brat tonight,' the Venusian decided, making a U-turn to find her Princess….

It wasn't long before she stood in front of the enormous oak doors and cracked it open. To her surprise she could hear someone sobbing in the distant background.

"Princess, is that you?" she asked popping her head inside.

"_Oh Minako-san… I have made a terrible mistake_," Serenity uttered breathlessly. She turns to the senshi, cheeks ruddy and streaked with tears. "I'm beside myself, Venus. I don't know what to do or say anymore… Everything's changed!"

Minako barely had any time to drink in what she was saying, but didn't dare to interrupt. "…I have pushed away the only one who ever tried to understand me… to…" Her shoulders shuddered and heaved with rasped gasps.

Venus rushed to her side and allowed the moon princess to burry her face in her chest. "Princess … what happened?" she asked, wrapping her arms protectively around Serenity. Something was different and she couldn't put her finger on it. What had caused her to transform to suddenly act this way?

"We had another stupid fight… I pushed him too far this time, and I don't think… I told him I hated him, and I meant it at the time, but…"

"Shhh… I understand," she whispered gently stroking her long white-silver hair.  
Minako's eyes began to pool with water, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Would you help me, someone as cold and undeserving as I after everything? Someone with 'impossible standards'…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she mumbled reassuringly. "What needs to be done?" Serenity nodded and looked up with fresh tears running down both sides of her tear-streaked cheeks. "Would you speak to him… for me?"

"He does not appear to be in such a mood at the moment your majesty. Besides, I think it would be much more meaningful if you told him yourself face-to-face."

Minako prayed that she would agree – she had gotten too involved already.

"Please!" she begged, clinging to her arm. "He won't talk to me again, at least not for a long while. I want him to at least hear my words, my true feelings. Please! If not, my heart is truly going to burst! I already miss the scent of lilacs …" she finished, her words fading into silence.

She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I will… I'll try anyways, what's your message?"

………………

Endymion listened to the reverberating footsteps and immediately dried his eyes with his sleeve. "Who is it?" he asked monotonously.

"It's just me, Minako," said the blonde standing behind him.

"Sit if you want, but I don't really care to talk right now," the prince admitted.  
"That's alright," Minako replied, "I do most of the talking anyways."

She watched to see if he smiled but he only continued to gaze at his home planet. The senshi tugged at the golden sleeves of her dress when she realized how chilly it was compared to Venus. "Um, frosty out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Minako frowned a little and started rubbing her hands together, then started rubbing her exposed arms that were covered with prickly goose bumps.

Endymion finally noticed her and said, "Minako, you're freezing!" She laughed nervously through chattering teeth, "Well it is c-cold you know…"

"More like freezing," he countered as he pulled his arm from his jacket and sat closer to the senshi. "Oh you don't n-need-"but before she could object he already placed it on her shoulders. Without hesitation she wrapped herself in it, "Th-thanks."

He sighed, "I'm sorry if I seemed rude, it's not your fault or anything."

"It's alright," she replied tilting her head slightly to the right as she looked up to the stars.  
"Mina, why exactly are you out here tonight? What happened to Malachite and Jedite?" he asked somewhat teasingly.

"Oh you know, they had to take care of something and…" she faced him, finally aware that they were a little too close together,  
"And…"

"And what?"

'_Is that jasmine…? Or… No, more like lilacs…._

"And I, I have a message for you," she replied at last, almost sure that she had become scarlet by then. His eyes seemed to have frozen over, "If it's from her then I don't want to hear it."

"Please, I promised I would deliver it and I don't want to have to break a promise!"

"I'm sorry…" he stood up and walked to one of the trees, "You're going to have to break it."  
"Just hear me out, I swear I'll leave you for the rest of the night and I won't bother you ever again!" She gazed into his eyes searching for an answer.

'_Why haven't I ever noticed how blue his eyes were….? You could fall into them so easily….'_

Startled he found himself drowning in her words, "I'll listen….but it doesn't mean anything… And… You… don't have to go when you're finished."

Minako nodded, "Serenity wanted me to tell you… That she does have feelings for you, but she doesn't really know how to express them. She's sorry for everything she's done, really truly sorry and hopes you can forgive her. She just has a lot on her shoulders and-"

"And these are Serenity's words?"

"Yes, exactly as she told me."

Minako's features seemed foreign under the light of the moon. If he didn't know it, he'd say that he was Serenity's twin just then.

"I see," he told her finally.

Minako blinked her mind somewhat foggy as she searched for the words but she couldn't find anything to say.

"If that's all, I'll escort you to your quarters and I'll retire for the night, Mina."  
"Um, there's no need, Endymion, I know my way around. Perhaps I should be the one to escort you?"

He laughed, "I think I would like that very much."

A warm sensation captured her, '_It's good to hear him laugh like that… With no worries or sadness in his eyes... at least for now, anyways.'_

Minako smiled weakly, "Well, let's get going before I freeze!"

She let him take her arm as she led him back to his room. Nothing was spoken, and a strange roar penetrated her senses in the deepest way. It was monstrous, bringing a jagged pain in her sides every time she breathed.

'_What was this feeling?' _

After walking around the corridors they finally neared Endymion's living quarters. "Here, I won't need it anymore," said Venus handing him his cloak. "No, keep it-I have many more where it came from."

He leaned foreword and kissed her cheek letting his lips linger a while before finally pulling away, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mina."

Venus stood there, her heart thudding wildly in her chest and strolled away as if she had suddenly floated into an impossible and terrifying dream. Without meaning too she had reached Serenity's large oak doors once more.

The princess poked her head outside, "I heard you coming. Did you deliver my message?" Her eyes were dry, but she still looked rather frazzled from earlier. Her face seemed to be askew, not looking like her normal, irate self. It was hard to pinpoint…

Momentarily she had froze in panic when she realized she had been staring. Her mind searched for the few simple words and said, "Yes, I spoke with him."

"What did he say?" she inquired.

"Well…." Venus's mind trailed back to just minutes before and felt her cheeks flush with heat.

"You can tell me tomorrow," said Serenity eyeing the coat draped around her shoulders, "You must be freezing, after all."

"Err- thank you very much your highness."

"No need to thank me, Mina."

………………

**Notes: **Yes, it is I back from the "grave"; I hope you all have enjoyed the most recent installment of this story, and please rest assured that I have already started on the next Act (Act V obviously) that will answer many of your questions (I hope).

I'm not exactly sure how long this will run, but I'm glad I could incorporate an idea I had for another fanfic (which I knew I wouldn't be able to do with this one still up) as well. It seems that my 'dry spell' for this fanfic has finally lifted and I can move on with my life! Ha ha! xD

As always I'd love to hear your questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc!

With Love,

3 Sailor Creative 3


	5. Act V, Twisted in Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. Enjoy! – SailorCreative

**A/N: For those of you who may or may not be concerned, this is indeed a Usagi / Mamoru pairing! Any questions swimming in your head will be answered shortly or in acts later to come! )**

**Edit: **I messed up big time on the names, I'm so sorry! I even just watched the first season uncut in Japanese! XD I'm so horrible. Please forgive me!

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

**Act V**  
_Twisted in Emotions_

Serenity brushed away the strands of hair drifting in front of her face as she watched the rain continue to cascade along the glassy window-panes. Every week civilians of their kingdom would come to speak with the queen and discuss their concerns or questions among other things. Today, on that particular ground-soaked day they had infiltrated their palace, leaving muddy tracks behind them.

'Good call mother just couldn't cancel because of the rain, eh?' she mentally scorned her mother. At that thought Queen Serenity turned her head slightly towards her direction when the thought crossed her mind. Serenity just shrugged and rested her chin on her hand.

Dark, clouds heavy with rain seemed to completely envelop the sky until the earth was forgotten under its veil. Having it gone out of her sight she smiled, if for a moment. The princess continued to watch the sky cry its eyes out for what seemed like an eternity when it had finally stopped for a moment and she could hear the peasant's petty problem.

"Your highness-" a young, woman began.

"Just call me Serenity," she insisted.

"Your majesty, I c'ldn't for it would show no respect for ye title and the position tha' you're in, if I may say it plain."

"Please, I insist. I'm not too concerned with formalities."

"Ah, as ye may know our harvests from the last seasons ar'n' doin' so well ya see, an' I fear tha' our children may starve. I don' know who ta turn to!"

"I will have my own gardeners and farmers help you tend the farm, and in the meantime take what you need to fill the cupboards in your kitchen. Luciel will help you to the storage room and help you carry your things out. It is the very least that I can do to help you and your family."

The woman dropped to her knees and held the queen's hand to her face. Tears crystallized at the corner of her eyes as she chanted numerous 'thank yous'.

"I… I don' know how I could evah-"

"Please! Think nothing of it." She lifted the woman ever-so gently to her feet and gestured for one of the servants to take her.

Serenity looked past them and curled her lips slightly when she found that Lady Katherine of Neptune flirting carelessly with several of the men who had turned up pining for her favor. She shifted in her seat praying that her mother would send her away and the tortured silence would end soon. The humidity didn't bother her, but she couldn't help but feel something tightening in her chest.

Immediately she pulled up her sleeve-less dressed when she noticed that it had drooped far below than what it should. The satin, blue-tinted dress seemed to reflect the dismal weather that they had been having. Somehow in the corner of her mind she had hoped that maybe she would fade away with it.

"S-SS-Serenity," a red-faced man stuttered, "We 'all been wond'r'n 'uhbout y-y-yer lo-lo-vely d-daughter's engagement… We been hearin' rumors an'…" When his words had finally died in his throat she turned to the princess whose eyes wandered indolently to meet her mother's.

"Everything is coming along according to plan, "she replied loftily, allowing herself to sound at least somewhat happy.

'Why would anyone care about our 'union' anyways? It's a complete waste of time…'

"Serenity, you are free to go. Your history lesson is going to begin shortly."

The princess stood and curtsied quickly before taking one last look at the brightening heavens above. Before the planet could come back into view she retreated to the dark, empty hallway, and stopped when she found the pergola and her senshi standing within it…

The court had assembled there after one of their lessons on advanced trigonometry (for Ami) and geometry for the others. "I don't see the point in learning math," Rei shrugged. The Martian had attended the class in a large rose-red hood over her defiant shoulders with silk tassels that clung nicely to her form. Underneath was her long-sleeved shirt and a long black tunic. She now sat underneath the protection of the gazebo as the rainstorm had shifted away.

"I think there's probably some use in it," Makoto replied, still flustered. The brunette wore a thick, fore-green sweater that showed revealed her shoulders and wore a long, pale-yellow skirt that fell just below her calf adorned with pink roses along the delicate silk patterns.

"If you had your head in the books instead of the clouds maybe you'd realize there isn't," the Martian princess retorted flatly.

"Um... Err... What do you think Minako?" Makoto asked reluctantly.

The blonde was leaning on one of the beams, eyes closed and breathing peacefully. As the rays of light parted the clouds and fell upon her near-sleeping form she could have easily been mistaken for a goddess. Her long, white-gold splashed dress hugged her body revealing her alluring curves and parted at the side on the left leg. A snug, warm shawl of orange was wrapped around her otherwise naked arms danced with the sunlight. Despite Makoto's effort she did not stir from her revere.

"She's not even paying attention, so don't bother. Besides, I doubt she would have anything to say about it since her marks are bordering the line of failure."

At that remark the Venusian finally opened one of her eyes, "Your Latin Marks aren't so hot either, you know. So stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Her amethyst eyes narrowed into small slits but she said nothing and submitted to a temporary defeat and left them.

"That was so awesome, Mina-san, why don't you set the Princess straight like that?" Makoto asked in awe. Even the meek Ami had peeped over the top of her book to watch the display. The studious one smoothed out the simple, dark blue dress she had worn that day and looked up at her.

"I dunno," she sighed. She sat up straight and started pulling her hair into a small braid. "It's just… I would normally, but something happened last night."

"You must tell me!" She insisted abruptly reaching and grabbing hold of her arm.

"Please?"

"Yeah if you stop squeezing me to death," she joked playfully pushing her away.

She glanced over to Ami to find her listening as well.

"After I finished talking with the prince's guardians, I-"

"Oh my gosh don't tell me you didn't!" she squealed.

Minako's face flushed at the remark, "Did what?"

"You know…" she hinted, her eyes becoming larger than a pair of dinner plates.

"WHAT? You-No, no, no, no, no, no! Never, Makoto-chan!" she protested, her face reddening faster than a tomato. "Nothing like THAT happened! I can't believe that you would say something like that!"

She smacked her friend in the arm who sheepishly muttered a small apology. "Okay, so what happened then?"

She shrugged and started again, "Last night I saw the prince. He seemed really upset so I-"

"Aw how adorable!" the Jupiter princess squealed without warning.

"Don't interrupt!" she said sternly. "I was talking to him and he was really depressed that the spoiled brat was… Well, being her usual self to him. I guess it was worse than usual because he was really down about it."

She paused a moment and looked between the two before going on. "Anyways, I was going to put her in her place. It was the last straw for me after all of these years and I couldn't take it anymore. He was so lonely and depressed because… She's just so horrible, you know? I couldn't just let her sweep it under the carpet… But then as soon as I got to her door I heard tears-"

"No way, no way, no way! You're kidding me right?"

"Stop interrupting me and let me tell the story! I walked into her room and she was sobbing and telling me she made a horrible mistake."

"I'll say… Endymion's one heck of a dream boat… However Kunzite is pretty hot himself. Then there's-"

"Jeez do you want to know or not?" she asked hotly for the last time. She took the silence as her cue to continue. "I couldn't believe it myself at first-but seeing is believing, isn't it? She told me to tell him everything that she had really been feeling… I guess that she was just keeping it locked up inside. She's… Maybe she's not really all that cold-hearted…"

Her eyes drifted away as memories poured into her vision. Everyone had always assumed to stay far away from her. Though it was a good reason to, no one had ever really given her a chance to be someone else. What if everything she was saying was true? She just couldn't give up on people like that, even if it seemed to be a lost case. She sighed and wondered if she was giving the princess too much credit.

"At any rate, I took her words and told the prince. It was really nerve-wracking and a part of me didn't want to get too involved… But I'm the love goddess right, it's my duty… He was reluctant at first though. He didn't want to talk about it at first, but eventually he opened up to me. It was kind of nice just talking..."

Her eyes were glazed as she remembered the moon was giving off a soft glow and everything was just beautiful. He wasn't just a person now, but the very embodiment of what a prince should be. Strong, wise and gentle… He contrasted the glow of the moon with his own, penetrating presence that dominated the senses. Then there was the distinct scent of lilacs…

"…It was extremely cold though and I thought I was going to die from frostbite… But I think that we got everything settled and things should get better now, I hope." A small blush crept onto her cheeks. The two asked her to continue but all she could hear was a loud thudding in her chest as she escaped to her own world.

"And that was pretty much it," she finished hastily not fully realizing what had just happened.

"Well that was interesting… But it's odd. It seems out of character, I think," Ami said out of no where. Their jaws dropped in surprise. "Ami, you spoke!" Minako giggled.

"Maybe the princess has other intentions?" she inquired before returning to her book, "But I suppose that is no concern of mine…"

Makoto's eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion. "Right, what ever you say… Anyways, tell me what you think about Kunzite! Isn't he fascinating to you?" Minako nodded her head slightly, "Yeah. He was pretty interesting, but I didn't really find anything different about him than any of the other suitors that were there."

She cocked her eyebrow, "He's in the top rankings of all of the private military schools, he's an excellent swordsman, and you can't deny the fact that he has a nice body." Minako blushed a little, "Makoto! How can you have the gull to say that?"

She grinned, "I dunno… But if you don't nab him I will."

"It's not just that… It's just that I'm not looking for a playmate, Makoto… I want to find someone to grow old with…" she sighed profoundly. "I'll probably never find my prince charming…"

"Are you some kind of romantic or what? I'm not ready to settle down anytime soon but… Well what exactly do you have in mind?" she posed.

Her eyes fluttered and then remained closed. "My prince charming…" She stood up and then looked out of the gazebo. "My prince charming would be kind and sweet. He would always protect me, but he could also confide in me. He would always be the first one to ask me to dance. There would be a magnificent aurora around him. Our eyes would meet and our heart would call out to each other. Then he would hold out his hand…" At this she perfectly mimicked the gesture, "And we would simply dance into the sky."

'And the smell of lilacs…'

The brunette chuckled, "Good luck with the last bit there, Hun, but I'm sure he's out there waiting for you. Me on the other hand, I've been thinking about pursuing Jedite just to tick Rei off!"

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head,"And you think I'M crazy? That's practically courting with death!"

"No worse then telling the royal pain to buzz off when we were kids!"

"That was priceless! Ah, I long for the old days."

"Not me. I love my body too much to go back," she indicated by thrusting her chest up. "Makoto, please don't ever do that again," Ami begged turning away.

Just then Minako's eyes caught a strange violet-blue familiar turning the corner…

Loud, brisk footsteps echoed along the corridor as Endymion inspected the castle trying to remember every twist and turn he had taken. Without thinking he found himself where he was last night with Minako. For some reason it seemed less beautiful in the Sun's tepid radiance.

"So what did you think about the Princess of Mars? She's so feisty." A loud, shrill growl bounced off the walls, "God I adore strong women."

"Another trophy to your collection, I presume?" an intellectual voice had inquired. An odd moment of stillness followed. "Not exactly, but she will be quite the catch."

"Hey, it's Prince Endymion!" He found it was Jedite, Zoisite and Kunzite, though he could recognize them by their voices alone. "What have you been up to?" Zoisite asked with peaked curiosity.

"Just walking around," he stated simply.

"Sowing some seeds?" Jedite remarked hoarsely accompanied by crude signals.

"He wishes," Kunzite chuckled, "I doubt he can even get Serenity to stop damning him to hell for even one second."

"Seems that way doesn't it," Zoisite observed.

"She'll come around… Most women do," Jedite affirmed with a quick wink.

"Not this one," he groaned at last, running his fingers through his ebony hair.

"It's not like she'll just-"

"I know-I know, fall into my arms I'm sick of hearing that already…"

"Think of it as a challenge my friend." Jedite wrapped his arm around Endymion's neck, "A challenge that has a very sensual victory if you get my drift"

His face reddened, "Can't you think about anything else besides that?"

He laughed, "Afraid not. Long, silky pale legs wrapped around you while screaming-"

"Cut it out Jedite, he's clearly not interested," barked Kunzite. Endymion sighed internally and subconsciously thanked him. "Are you ready for the dinner party tonight?" Zoisite inquired.

"Another one?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They have a party here every night… in my pants, anyways!" He joked smacking Zoisite. The scholar shot him an icy stare that he wished could kill. "Anyways… Just make sure you were something nice. It's not a formal one to say the least. Well, not super-fancy so you don't have to clunk in there in your full princely suit. It'll begin in around five-thirty, just don't be late."

"I might be, I have a date with Katherine! I'm not sure if I should be seductive or just-"

"That's enough!" Kunzite struck him with the back of his hand. "I don't want to know about every girl you've ever been with."

Zoisite stepped away from the two who started to argue once again.

"Look, Prince Endymion… You're like a brother to me. In Serenity's case, you may have to do more than just wait idly. You never know if someone else will try to catch her… Or even you. What ever it may be, do what is best for your kingdom. That is the most I can do for you as your advisor."

Endymion shook his head while he watched the trio leave. 'What the hell was that all about anyways?' Without wasting another moment the dark-haired prince retreated to his bedroom and looked up at the ceiling detailed with an extravagant portrait of mythical creatures found in stories on Earth.

He shrugged. Thinking about Serenity as a prize was just demeaning to him. 'I know I want to stop feeling these things for her, but I can't.'

He sat on the bed turning the thoughts slowly in his head, 'Why doesn't she see that?' He shifted to the other side and looked out the window. He found a white, enchanting marquee covered in vines, flowers and tiny birds chirping nosily around it. It was far off, but he noticed that Serenity's court were there inside it. He gazed upon it, and without meaning to he stayed that way for the longest time until a knock pulled him out of his trance.

"You have an hour left, sir." The voice had told him. Quickly he sat up and looked back. 'Where had she gone?' A small urge in the back of his mind felt compelled to find her but he didn't have the time.

He changed quickly and with some luck he found his way back to the main hall.

"Good, I'm a little early," he said to himself while adjusting his collar. Soon enough a large mass had filled the emptiness that was there before and the noise level sky-rocketed. The servants dashed in and out with the prepared entrees, setting everything in its place neatly on the table and serving refreshments to the guests.

A hint of gold flashed in the corner of his eye and he rushed to see who that might have been. Without realizing it had only been another girl and not who he was hoping for. 'I want to thank her,' he insisted looking around himself. He felt lost within the crowd when a familiar voice had reached his ears.

"Hey!" He turned and found Minako draped in magnificent colors of gold. It was a simple dress that clung lovingly to her curvaceous body with a few sashes swathed around her body. A small lump was suddenly caught in his throat.

"You look lovely, Miss. Minako," he told her.

"Thanks, you look good yourself, Prince."

"Endymion," he persisted.

"Right, are you enjoying yourself here on the moon?"

"Yes, now that you're here…" He wanted to kill himself then. 'Why did I say that?'

Minako smiled mercifully, "Don't flatter me Pri-Endymion… It won't help you win Serenity's heart, now will it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It wouldn't hurt it either."

"I guess not," she replied quickly not wanting to venture where the silence would have taken them this time. "Do you want to want something to drink?'"

"I'm… not really thirsty. Look, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. You helped set me straight and I'm grateful for that." He flashed a dazzling smile.

Flustered from his comments she tried to regain her composure as swiftly as possible. "Thanks, but it's not necessary… It's my duty as the Goddess of Love." Her gentle, seemingly carefree smile was a welcome change compared to Serenity's customary glare.

He looked up to find that her eyes had fallen on them and an idea hatched in his mind. In a swift motion he held Minako's petite hand in his, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"No-no your thanks is enough…"

He performed the traditional gesture and waited for her to take his hand. With great reluctance she gave him her hand, hoping for the best.

The melody carried them away as they glided across the marble floor. Stealing glances from the Serenity eased his expression into a smug one until he looked down and the girl in his arms.

The blush on her face accented her exquisite features and her unusual bashfulness made a small glow into his chest rise inside of him. Soon the song had ended, and he lingered long enough to gently kiss her hand.

"Thank you, Mina," he whispered. Just then he turned and smiled, secretly imagining that somewhere Serenity stood among the crowd sick with longing.

Princess Serenity stood next to the now barren hallway; arms crossed trying to hide her bosom. Her mother had forced to wear a rather suggestive dress with a very low neck-line lined with lace. The bust itself looked like a light purple corset with several long somewhat-transparent white petals billowing beneath it. Her hair was crowned with small ribbons, dripping with magnificent twinkling diamonds that made the stars beyond writhe with envy.

She cast her gaze upon him, a strange emotion burning up her insides licking them with hot fire from what seemed to be hell itself. It died with a small glimmer that resounded within the empty chasm and then faded away with the night. Her cold, unrelenting expression could hardly reflect the chaos trapped in her mind and body even If she wanted to as she watched them part.

'If only mother was here to find such treachery,' she bemused. Of course, she was never there when she really needed to be. 'I couldn't expect her too. I don't need anyone anyways,' she reminded herself.

Silent and resigned, her soul too quieted even though the affair did not. The rattling ceased, unable to capture her full attention as she watched him greet his own court as if nothing had just happened.

'It's just as I had thought. The fool… I knew it could never be.' At this thought, her heart gave a great leap. At the same time, her body willed itself like a puppet pulled by string to find her mother. Something wanted to hold her back. What was it? Was it anxiousness, fear, anxiety, or even regret? No.

She let the feelings roll off her shoulder, and stopped when she had finally found her.

"Mother, I need to talk to you," she told her through a false smile. "Not right now, Serenity. Can it wait?"

Anger boiled and doubled in her chest.

"No, it cannot wait. I won't be silent for any longer!" The group around them gasped and struggled for breath at the abrupt eruption. "Serenity, I don't have time for your little diversions. I'm very busy right now and I would like you to apologize."

"I won't apologize. I'm not going to lie about how I feel or what's going on. You're too muddled up in looking good to take one second out of your miserable life-"

"You have gone too far," she told her. Though she did not raise her voice in the slightest, and while most would wince at the tone Serenity stood before her. "Go to your room, Marcy will send for your supper. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. We will talk tomorrow."

Serenity stared into her mother's eyes, which was like looking into her own reflection. They were her eyes, but not. She thought to reply, but thought better outfit. She would have her say tomorrow.

'I should hope that our kingdom lives long enough to see tomorrow.'

She turned to leave, her form casting a long portentous shadow where she walked. 'No one seems to understand what they're doing. It's maddening; it's going to tear everyone apart. Maybe that's his plan? He wants to destroy us from the inside out?'

She yanked the door open and slammed it shut and found refuge in her room. She wasn't the villain. No, she was trying to help them. Why couldn't they see what she was trying to do for them? In a blind fit of rage she grabbed the nearest object and hurled it into the wall. It didn't satisfy her, so she grabbed a pot nearby and impaled the tile with it. No amount of damage she did to her room quelled the insatiable thirst growing inside of her.

When at last he dinner had arrived she opened the door long enough to roll the cart away until it wheeled, and everything shattered and broke upon its fall. Just when she thought that the maid was about to say something the door locked again with a loud clamor. 'I don't need their damn hospitality…'

"I don't need any of this!" she screamed hoarsely. Her face was flushed, clammy and icy to the touch. Shaking uncontrollably she clawed at one of the flowers that had made its bed in the floor.

She watched the crimson petals rip and tear with ease. The fragile flora was gone and slashed until there were only tiny bits at her feet. Before long her wrath had drained the last of her strength and she lay face-down in her bed, not even aware that her face was drenched in tears.

………………

**Notes: **

I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this next chapter, but I really want this story to draw itself nicely. I had started writing it shortly after the previous chapter, but waited to keep gradually adding more and more. I hope you like it!

With Love,

3 Sailor Creative 3

As always I'd love to hear your questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc!+ Click the little button below while you wait for the next chapter!


	6. Act VI, The Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. Enjoy! – SailorCreative

**A/N: For those of you who may or may not be concerned, this is indeed a Serenity (Usagi) / Endymion (Mamoru) pairing, so that means most likely they'll be together in the end. Or not. evil laughter**

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

**Act VI**  
_The Night_

Cold sweat broke out all over her skin when she awoke, her breath coming to her in short rasps. After a long day of rain on the moon, the night's almost insufferable humidity was enough to make the local resides to perspire. The dress Serenity had worn was damp and clung to her body, and with sluggish motions she pulled her heavy legs over the side of her bed and picked out a cooler nightgown.

Serenity glanced down at the clock and found that it was already one o' clock in the morning which explained her light-headedness and the taste of cotton in her mouth. A hot breeze drifted through her windows which were adorned in light-blue satin drapes along the walls of her room. The floor beneath her was made of white marble with moons and flowers patterns engraved upon it. Above her the ceiling was covered in an exquisite painting of the moon in a rainbow-colored sky at dusk, at least what it might've looked like on the earth anyways.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed when she remembered this fact and sat at her vanity and pulled the adornments out of her hair. Even in her half-sleeping state she managed to undo her hair and then pin it up into place after a few minutes of brushing her silky white tendrils of hair that toppled over her shoulders like a majestic river.

Before long she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and calculated that she had slept for nearly seven hours already. 'Has it really been that long since then?'

She looked around her room, which was back to the way it was before her eruption. Everything slowly started to re-play itself in her mind. Every word, action, smell, feeling returned to her as if it was happening all over again, and before the anger could consume her again a surprisingly cool tear had already slipped down her chin.

She looked in the mirror and with great reluctance let the tear fall into her lap. Her ghost-like appearance even spooked her for a moment as she traced the outline of her body and looking over the simple nightie she had picked out that didn't do justice to her figure underneath. Her face wasn't at all hardened, but actually pleasant to look at and didn't draw fear from others if they were to see her then. One might have been able to say she looked calm.

When the previous day's events flooded back into her mind's eye once more and she remembered how she got there, the muscles in her face tightened into an unrelenting scowl and her eyes froze with the depths of hell burning inside of them. The tranquility that had been there if just for a moment was gone in its entirety, or so it seemed, and the Princess returned to what others perceived to be her 'normal self'. Serenity stood up from the vanity and cleared her throat.

'I need a drink,' she decided. She took her robe and headed to the kitchen along the otherwise dark hallway besides the streams of light coming in from the earth's heavenly glow. Serenity could still hardly believe that she acted that way in front of so many people, her people and….

It took every inch of all of her being not to hallow out his soul. 'He's not even worthy of the dirt on this ground after what he has done…' she growled under her breath trying to remain as quiet as possible. It was quite late in the night, and she didn't want to have any other useless talks with her mother.

She stopped in her tracks. 'My mother…' With fists balled up like bombs waiting to explode her body shook and trembled when the incident repeated itself over and over. 'She treated me like a child!'

Even the twisted passage she had destroyed with the food cart was perfectly clean as if nothing had ever happened. She leaned against the shockingly cold wall that seemed to match the iciness of her heart. What more was there to do?

Without wanting to she continued her way down to the kitchen and immediately found the object of her desire. She pulled it out of its protective case and unsheathed it. The weapon of desire, hatred, love, determination, and so many more things delved into the being of such an entity. The eloquent handle was slightly heavier than its slim, pointed counterpart. She held it delicately In its marvel, relishing all the possibilities it held for not only her, but those who would enlist a reddish night upon themselves.

Did she really have the strength to pull it off though? Without a second thought she held its sharp, life-taking end to her throat, letting its tip press gently against her aching skin.

'There's always a way to be free…'

Her eyes closed as she waited for the glorious moment to strike her and tear away at her fabrications. When a minute had passed she peered down at the tool in her possession, knowing full well it was most eager to do her bidding what ever it may be. 'Can I…?' she pondered.

There was their first meeting, his eyes brimming with hope and the possibility of their kingdoms becoming one, and probably more than just that. She pitied him at first, and wondered if he was at the same level as her.

His first lie was that he knew how she felt. Her heart fluttered against the cage for a brief moment, until all too soon she learned more of his nature. No, just like everyone else he assumed so much of her… He assumed many things that weren't part of who she really was…

Then there was the day that he had kissed her shortly after they met. In his entire coyness, she couldn't see the clocks whirling around each other calculating the episode at hand. She admitted that she had enjoyed the unwelcome attention if even for a brief, glittering moment, but soon found herself rejecting his touch…

Her other hand glided up to meet with her bussing lips, recalling the way he had surprised her just outside the room where their parents had decided they would best be united together at her kingdom.

Of course, the same man had intentions to hold another as well. It could only be expected of such barbarians when the moonlight fell on the two as if it were ordered by the gods to enhance the already perfect night besides the wintry air. She could only guess what they were saying to each other until she drew herself closer. In the corner of her mind it hurt to see them this way, even though she knew it was for the best.

Then there was just that evening… when he had asked her to dance with him. He mocked every fiber of her being and being a hypocrite of everything he claimed he stood for. She noted his catching glances at her, and she could hardly decide if he looked at her with contempt or pride in his own scheme. Worse yet, she knew that deep down the princess of Venus wanted this to happen.

Even though everything was because of her doing and knew she could hardly blame others for the result. 'I planned for them to be alone together,' she brooded. 'I wanted him to see her, to see her and to finally leave me…'

She violently shook her head. 'No, he was never mine. I never had anyone…'

At that moment she knew, and couldn't have been more desperate for it all to end.

'Yes… He was there with her just last night and could hardly keep himself away from flirting with her relentlessly… Even though he had parted with his own wishes, he had yet to depart with the evilness of his soul I had always known to be there…'

Reverberating footsteps made themselves known to have come ever-closer. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and she knew it might've been the last chance to take away the life she never had.

'if I don't now… I never will…' Her eyes tightened together and she waited for her breathing to slow down, or divert into short ragged gasps frantic for air or at least the sensation of her life's blood to spill along her white dress. At least, the rose-colored liquid would show that her whiteness was really covered by the sins – by her own or others she could not recall. Everything was mingled together in its own likeness. If not that, she could've felt the searing pain take away the one in what ever was left of her heart.

When her eyes opened she was staring into an unfamiliar pair of eyes. No, it belonged to her main-Marcy.

"What are you doing here?" she croaked, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

The girl held out a glass of water to her. "Please drink it, Princess Serenity."

Normally she would have taken the request as an order, but realized that she had been dying of thirst and was the reason why she was here in the first place. In a few seconds she had drained the flask and the cotton that was in her mouth subsided.

An invisible stone seemed to be trying to suppress her breathing just then when she realized that the knife had already been quickly put away without her knowing it.

"You're the one who really deserves a slap right now, Princess Serenity. I may deserve one myself for so bluntly saying so… but in the last few days that I have stayed here as your servant and making it look as if nothing has ever happened…" She stopped and winced when she realized she was under Serenity's intense gaze.

Her back straightened and she tilted her head slightly foreword which made Serenity silently taken aback. "You know… what happened, and I know it's always going to be there for your to recall… however… There are always other ways to be free…"

Those words she spoke that were once her own sent waves of shock through her entire system. Even though she had said them many ways before, this slip of a girl with almost no status at all had enough courage to tell her so. The weight on her heart didn't lift, but; somehow, it seemed more bearable.

"Thank you."

Marcy smiled, "Would you like anything else while you are here since you haven't had supper yet? It won't take me but a minute…."

"No, Marcy… I'm quite content."

"I insist."

The white-haired maiden sensed that this time it was a order and stopped herself for issuing the usual petty threat. "If you must," she told her loftily. The other girl sensed her Princess's eagerness to have food in her belly and tried to remember what she fancied.

"Anything is fine," she answered, somehow knowing Marcy's faint distress.

"Alright!" she chirped almost too cheerfully…

Minutes seemed to stretch into hours and fade into eternity when she had finally finished preparing the meal. The teriyaki beef, fried rice and omelet was an odd combination. With an eyebrow raised she looked up at the girl who was now smiling nervously.

Choosing not to make a fuss over it Serenity took a small bite out of each portion. "It will do, I suppose." The brunette clapped her hands together and bowed before leaving. "I will see you tomorrow then. I'll wash up the dishes in the morning."

She watched her leave, and felt a pang of regret made itself known. After she had finished eating she looked down at the dirtied dishes, and then cleaned them herself. After she left the kitchen she made her way back to her quarters.

Serenity looked into the vast garden before her. She could remember her earlier days as a child when she had played and frolicked among them with her mother. Everything was uncomplicated back then… The channels of the immense Moon Palace weren't so cavernous and drained of life as it were now. People had once perceived her to be the very miracle of life, of her kingdom.

'I wonder why I had remembered that…?' she asked herself. She then shut herself behind the doors, locking herself away once more for the night.

………………

**Notes: **

I'm sorry that this chapter was short… I really wanted to work on Serenity's character a little more, and by that I had to focus on just her. It's quite a challenge to think of Usagi / Serenity as an uncaring, cruel and heartless person, ne? As always I'd love to hear your questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc! 3

With Love,

3 Sailor Creative 3

Until next time! Arigato minna!

Click the little button below while you wait for the next chapter!


	7. Act VII, A Tool

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. If anyone else says otherwise evil vicious bunnies of the moon will devour your wretched soul. Enjoy! – SailorCreative

**A/N: For those of you who may or may not be concerned, this is indeed a Serenity (Usagi) / Endymion (Mamoru) pairing, so that means most likely they'll be together in the end. Or not. (Evil laughter)**

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

**Act VII**  
A Tool

Serenity had just finished the final touches of her attire when she heard a faint knocking on the door. Although she was hesitant to answer, she allowed herself to speak into the otherwise hushed air in the room. "Come in."

Marcy's head popped between the doorway and entered with a cheerful smile clearly visible on her face. Her smile that particular day could possibly even warm the most down-trotted soul. It was if her usual demeanor had been transformed. Though perceived to be naïve, and rightly so, a knowledge or bitter knowing flowed from within. "After breakfast, your mother has requested your presence in the conference room immediately."

"Thank you, Marcy. Tell her I will arrive shortly after I've finished eating."

The girl bowed respectfully, "Don't forget that you also have training this morning as well, and you are expected to be prompt." A peculiar smile graced her lips once more as she watched the girl's mannerisms. No sooner than she had expected, the giant oak doors closed with great care.

When the gold and rose colors of the rosy dawn faded into a clear blue she took her cue. With a small nod of approval from herself she strode toward the dinning hall. Normally during dinner parties the table was fantastically long reaching out for miles and miles to hold all of their guests. In the mornings, however, when it was just the guests who were sleeping there, her court, (and now much to her dismay, Endymion's), the table was considerably smaller and quite round.

"Good morning, Princess Serenity."

The voice belonged to the classically timorous Sailor Mercury who had already changed for training that morning. Even without looking she could recognize the withdrawn quietness of the girl's voice. With the knowledge that Serenity possessed, she could easily tear away at her otherwise intangible soul with the slightest glare.

'_Another mouse…'_

"Good Morning, Sailor Mercury," she replied flatly. Her eyes examined the blue-haired girl before her as she nodded in recognition. Nothing more was said.

When the awkward silence had finally lapsed, she noticed that the only other person there at the moment was Jedite, whom she had no interest at all given that he had acquired the reputation of being a flirt.

"G'Morning your royal highness."

His words alone and the way he spat them out drove thoughts of intense distaste across her mind. Without tact she chose to ignore Jedite completely. Despite the cold shoulder, his piercing, green eyes followed her every movement from the gentle gliding footsteps she took up until the moment she sat down.

Hardly waiting a few seconds, more breakfast items where brought out. Needless to say Serenity helped herself to the foreign fruit, known to be called dragon fruit, and for an unknown reason hungered for some omelets. She looked up from her own meager choosings to glance up to the blonde-haired man devouring his own meal.

Jedite was filling his plate with ham, bacon, eggs, omelets and every other meat the spread had to offer. As soon as the bacon touched his plate, the sausage links flew away into his mouth and disappeared just when his fork stabbed a slab of meat.

'_He's going to eat us out of house and home. Disgusting.'_

Partly by disgust and from becoming full herself the blue-haired girl finished her last peace of toast and drained the last of her tea.

The scout bowed low and left without making any indications that she was even there at all. By the time all of these events had passed, Makoto had just arrived chatting "shamelessly" with Nephrite with a small blush plainly evident on her ivory cheeks.

'_I wonder what it's like to be completely ignorant and self-centered like her. I sometimes wonder if that girl is a whore…! That girl has some nerve to show so much cleavage. She's not even married or engaged!'_

She could hardly believe the sight, both of their arms linked together as if nothing could ever break some sort of invisible bond she would never know of. Her eyes tore away from the scene and focused on the remains of the fruit she had partially eaten. The fruit in question then wished it could have shriveled beneath her gaze rather than lay there tormented by it.

Princess Serenity endured the secret, silent torture and ate-pausing now and then to shoot piercing blades at the brunette. Makoto on the other hand hardly noticed these looks, being enraptured by the potential suitor's charm to notice the pointy end the princess longed for. The entire time neither made an attempt to acknowledge the other was there, both trapped in their own thoughts.

'_I've had enough of this kind of treatment.'_

Without warning she stood up erect at the table, both of her small fists clenched together waiting for her signal. Her legs carried her away from the table as she allowed the anger to boil away in her chest. The heat flashing in her cheeks finally crept away she turned her mind to the task before her.

'_What will I say to mother?'_

Every emotion that was burning up the insides of her body at the dinner party just the night before seemed to have been stolen from her with the night. Now all that was left by the lingering rose-painted dawn she had woken up to was a strange feeling of acrimony. Every time she blinked she could remember every line of his face that threw his shadow in her direction. Especially how he seemed to never do what he said, and that this _"barbarian"_ only cared about _himself_ and _his_ emotions.

'_That damn charlatan! That… that ignorant, hateful hypocrite,'_ she thought again and again in her mind.

The twisted passage she took was a maze she had to learn in younger days. Where most would be stranded and lost, Serenity had the path engraved in her mind like the back of her hand, so to speak. If someone where to get lost along the ancient path, they probably wouldn't complain too much. In fact they may not have noticed that they were really ever missing at all.

Through every window you could see their land outstretched in every shape and form. From the infinite farm lands to the small villages poking their heads out from the edge of the world, each porthole held a secret world that was more different than the last. She could recall every detail from memory, but it was somewhat refreshing to look at it anew with an older spirit residing behind her eyes.

Serenity relished every blade of glass glittering beneath the suns like slivers of emerald and the tiny people scattered among the quaint domiciles they had built for themselves. The azure sky fitted above them like a glove, faintly splashed with puffy pearls of light. Yes, this world must have been made for her eyes only. It was as if she was traveling backwards through time, even though nothing in the kingdom had really changed.

'_I wish that this would never change…'_

No sooner than she would have wished she entered her mother's room. It resembled her bedroom including its exaggerated beauty that was truly a feast for the eyes. It was an eerie mirror of what was her room.

She waited in silence for her mother to speak, and speculated whether if she should say something first in her defense. The complexities that would destroy a simpler one's mind for eternity ran rabid in her mind as she remained at the doorway.

"Come hither, my dear Serenity," her mother had called sweetly. She motioned for her daughter to come closer in perfect, swan-like gestures.

The moon child resided beneath the arch of the doorway for some time before finally answering her mother's previous call. Even if a thousand years would pass everything in that room would have remained the same.

"Would you mind explaining to me the nature of your rudeness last night?"

Her heart caught the words and started spinning, but her ears weren't up to speed when he finally asked the question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you act like you did at the dinner party yesterday? It's not like you to at all."

'_How would you know whether or not that's the real me…?'_

The impending question racked her mind with the possibilities. It would be easy to declare that she couldn't exactly explain, and that would have been enough for some. However, she knew that her mother demanded an explanation, one that she couldn't find herself ready to provide.

She swallowed the lump that hardened in her throat and refused to give way to words. There really wasn't anything that she had to say then. Not anymore.

"Are you going to answer me, or are you going to stand there staring at the marble?"

For the first time since she had gotten there she at last noticed that she had been gazing at the ground beneath her feet instead of her mother who plainly stood before her now. She uttered the first thing she knew she could say somewhat straight-foreword.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't realize." Her eyes caught the small dying glimmer in her mother's eyes. Her shoulder's stiffened as she waited for something to happen.

'_Does she really expect me to… apologize!'_

"I know I haven't been able to spend as much time as I'd like to, Serenity…" her mother started. Her eyes shook with something her daughter couldn't quite grasp. What emotion was she trying to express? A dull familiar ache grasped her chest, and before it could react she felt a welcomed chill which rejected the feelings within.

'_This is ridiculous.'_

"I wish I could have been the mother I had hoped I would be. I've… I've failed you Serenity, and I know that words alone can't change the past, but…" Her voice quickly dried up and quivered with uncertainty.

"I can't however, let your impish behavior go unpunished. Do you think that because you're going to reside as ruler of this domain that you can just run away from responsibility? Why are you acting this way…?"

The harsh words fell on her head and made themselves known. Serenity felt tears crumbling at the corner of her eyes_. 'Why are you betraying me…!'_

"You may not understand right now mother, but there is reason behind every glance and every word that I have spoken, even now." Her hands cupped her mothers face and affectionately wiped away the tears.

"Despite what you may have conceived, I do not love Endymion. No part of me ever has, and I don't wish to. Our union would bring more harm than good. Can't you see?"

Her eyes shifted away from her mother's impending gaze as she spoke as she felt the tension in the room becoming thicker.

"Worse yet…"

Her forced tears slid unwillingly down her long, pale face She choked on the words that were not really her own, but seemed to fit perfectly in the puzzle she had pieced together. "No…. I did try at one point." Her whole frame wracked with sudden emotion that made her mother wrap her arms protectively around her child to seal away the darkness she had believed was poisoning her within.

"Serenity," she whispered in a deep voice. Now that her face was clearly hidden against her mother's bosom a naughty smiled played on her lips.

"I… I bore my heart and soul unto my messenger, and she took those words of passion and weaved them into her own to steal away my beloved! That which is unforgivable has been done to me- I wish only that the arrangement be forgotten for my own sake and for my kingdom. I can never take a lover who had loved another as fervently as they have."

'Perfect!' She could only imagine the confusion and horror betwixt upon her mother's brow when she heard the words uttered into her chest. Everything seemed to have been played out so perfectly…

'_The words I've planted… She has to believe me… It's partly true.. Can't you see mother? Please don't tell me that…'_

That's how it seemed, until Serenity was torn away from her mother's breast and forced to look up at her. "Mother?" she asked, a tinge of fear apparent in her tone.

"I don't know what kind of tricks you wish to play on your poor mother, but I won't have it anymore. I know your desire to not wed Endymion is strong, but I'm thinking of the kingdom. No, I am thinking of you. I am thinking of your happiness, my poor child. Your heart is confused. If anyone _he_ can change the uncertainty in your heart and show you the light that's always been there." The queen rested her hands on her daughter's petite shoulders.

"You must cast away the darkness and welcome the light, my dear Serenity." The uttermost feeling of betrayal consumed her as she violently pried herself away.

'_You… are like everyone.. else…'_

"That's unfair!" she cried out, taking another step back. "Didn't you see them dancing together!" Her mother's eyes narrowed, mimicking the youth's shallow icy glare.

"Then maybe it's time that you start fighting for your love instead of letting it dwindle on the small thread of fate," she replied sternly.

"I don't love him. I hate him with everything that I am! I hate him. Can you read my lips? Can't you hear me? I hate him. I HATE him. There is not part of 'love' that even remotely sounds like the word 'hate'. It's the opposite of what I feel for him. I am consumed now with this hatred because you can't let it go… That I am not who you want me to be… "

"Why are you forcing me to do something that I don't want to do! Was I born to just be your tool!"

Serenity's hand trembled as she brought it down and smacked her daughter. The stinging sensation brought a small purple mark with it. She held the bruised cheek in disbelief.

"You… _hit_ me." She couldn't help but stare in disbelief, her mouth wide open as the words fell out.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Serenity…! Please! Let me be, Serenity!" She whispered hoarsely. The broken words forced her out the door. "My poor heart can't stand this anymore…!"

"Am I just a tool to you, mother!"

"Let me be, Serenity! I cannot ask anything else of you now."

"I hate him!" she said once more sternly and even more bitterly than before.

"Is this bruise part of your affection for me? Is THIS how you show people that you love them? Why YOU must love me the most of ALL then!"

She screamed at the doors even after they had been clasped together tightly. A hot, salty tear ran down the side of her face. "Am I tool? Is that why you can't stand to look at me anymore?' she asked, hoping that someone-or something-would answer her.

Serenity fled the darkening hallway, trying to escape what had just happened, and trying to hide the humiliation.

'She HIT me… ME! She just… slapped me… She never did this to me before. Striking your own child… for doing nothing wrong.'

Her footsteps regrettably echoed across as she retreated to her own room, the tears still running freely down her long pale face.

'I'm just a tool to you… A tool… A tool…'

'That's all I am… I am a fool… A mere, helpless tool…'

She heaved the oak doors open and closed them behind her. Her delicate frame slumped to the floor unable to control her trembling. 'I am just a piece of your puzzle… He does not love me, he does not want to love me.'

Her red, blood-shot eyes glanced at the window beside her bed. 'He doesn't want me…' She heard a girl's laughter just outside of her room in the garden… "He has proven that to me…"

"I am a tool to him. I am my own.. mothers.. tool… "

She stood up and walked to the bed in some sort of a trance. "He does not want me… He does not love me. He lusted for me. He was horrible and you…"

Her body collapsed into the feather-soft bed until her weeping finally drained the last of her energy. She drew in sharp breathes as the pain in her sides suddenly became too much to bear. 'I wish… I wish that I could just die. I'm tired of existing, I'm tired... I want to die. I'm so… tired.'

'Nothing ever wants to go right for me… so just let me die and end my existence as a.. tool.'

. _………………._

When the dinner guests began arriving, everyone looked around expecting to see Serenity emerge from her usual dark corner of the room with her signature scowl etched in her features. "Has anyone seen the Moon Princess?" someone had asked.

Marcy handed the man an appetizer, "No sir. I have not seen the Princess since this morning. I'm sorry."

Minako's ears picked up at the sound of it. "Now that I think of it… She wasn't at practice either."

"Who?"

The tall brunette had just crept up behind her.

"Serenity."

"Oh."

"Where do you think she might have gone off to?"

"That's… horrible."

"You're not even listening!"

"No, I'm listening. I just don't care..."

"Makoto!"

"Can you really blame her?" asked a third party. The Martian folded her arms and looked at both of them crossly. Ami, who had been standing there quietly the entire time also seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"I can't believe you guys…. We just can't abandon her. I know she's horrible and everything, but what if she went missing? Or ran away?"

Rei paused for a moment. "And you're seriously worried about her?"

"Yes!"

"So you do have non-blonde moments? I didn't think it was possible." Her amethyst eyes flashed with triumph.

"REI. We need to find her."

"Serenity's missing?"

The four girls turned and saw Endymion standing behind them. Minako blushed, "Um.. It's nothing… Nothing… that we can't control….Ha… ha… ha ha… eh…'

'_I'm such an idiot. ARGH!'_

"She has to be somewhere. Let's just split up and check the grounds."

"That's what I was trying to do…"

"Who cares. Let's just hurry up, I don't want to keep Malachite waiting…"

"I have no comment.'

"That's a first…"

"Let's stop arguing and start searching. We'll meet back here in half an hour okay?" Minako checked for nods and went her own way. Endymion watched as the phoenix left in a hurry and couldn't help but catch himself in awe.

'Her eyes… are so blue.. They remind me of someone. I can't quite describe the feeling. These thoughts…'

………………

**Notes: **

Well, so far (if anyone is curious to know) the fiction pans out to at least ten chapters or more so far. Originally I didn't exactly plan for it to take the direction that it did, but I'm still satisfied with the overall result. As always I'd love to hear your questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc! 3

With Love,

3 Sailor Creative 3

Until next time! Arigato minna!

333 With one review, you too can make writers happy! Click the little button below while you wait for the next chapter. (hint, hint) J/K (or not) xP


	8. Act VIII, My Shameful Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. If anyone else says otherwise evil vicious bunnies of the moon will devour your wretched soul. Enjoy! – SailorCreative

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

**Act VIII  
My Shameful Heart**

Minutes seemed to stretch on for eternity, like the endless starry sea above her. How long has it been? One hour? Two? Three? Eight? She really couldn't tell anymore. Not that she cared.

'_I wonder if anyone will notice I'm missing.' She smiled, 'Probably not.'_

Her frail hand found its place between her silky strands of hair in front of her face and pushed them away. As if to mock her, the earth hung in the air staring blankly at her. What did it want?

An involuntary shiver wracked her body as the icy wind picked up. It was nearly winter time now, and the moon was as unforgiving as it was beautiful. The numbness somehow melted away the pain. How could it be possible? As the pain ebbed away, she could only stare at the planet. His home planet.

'_Why couldn't he go back to where he belonged?' _

A slight pain snaked its way into her chest. It ached and burned, poisoning her. Its warmth spread throughout her body as it blazed with newfound glory. Her pale hands flew to her heart, to hide it. If she let go, everything would come out. All her ugliness, her sins and dark, horrible feelings would be unleashed. The careful needle work she stitched together at the seams would be for nothing. She couldn't let go of her emotions, she couldn't let them get the best of her – not even for a moment.

Anything she felt now, it was out-of-reach. She was sad, and yet not sad. The only thing she could truly ever feel was anger. Anger and something else. What was it though? His image raced to her mind. Why did it insist on haunting her? Even now?

Endymion.

Her blue-ish lips pursed together and her brows knitted together. She remembered the first time they met so many years ago. He was just a mere boy, then. Hardly the towering idiot he was now. He had a soft, coy charm to him but it was subdued by his awkward-ness. The thought made her laugh.

…

_Endymion was practically cowering behind his mother, even though he was supposed to be a 'brave' prince. A younger form of her self stood in front of him, her expression unwavering and hard to read. She noticed his cheeks flushing red and his ears burning brightly just from looking at her. The young moon princess smiled politely, curtsied and played her part perfectly. However, a slight unexpected giggle escaped her lips when he nearly tripped on nothing. This made his face turn a deeper shade of red as he apologized over and over. _

_Of course, that wasn't the last time that they would see each other. Her family was staying on Earth to enjoy the summer there. On the moon, it was only cold and colder. Serenity didn't mind either way. From her experiences, any vacation her mother managed to provide was never good enough. The weather, the people, the food, the surroundings – anything and everything was just a nuisance. _

_There was only one thing that was more annoying. Yes, him. Prince Endymion. Where ever she went, he insisted on following her like a lost puppy. She never said anything to him, but he dutifully kept close to her even when she knew he wanted to go back. _

"_Why don't you just give up?" she mocked him, her face tightened together to form her classical scowl. "I don't want you here anyway."_

_He winced, "But mother said…"_

"_Do you always listen to your mother?" she spat. _

_His eyes wandered up to hers as if to say 'Don't you?' _

_She laughed. "I'm not like you. I have a mind and a will of my own. I'm not so easily swayed by the… feelings of others. So, please leave. Or don't. I don't really care either way."_

_With that said the moon princess continued to venture ever farther into the forest, hoping to leave him behind. She took every twisted path, crossed every ragging river and ran through every needle-covered plant to be rid of him. Though he was scraped, bruised and considerably worn out, he sluggishly ran to her side panting loudly. _

'_What a stubborn idiot.' _

_She looked down at him, for the first time noticing his eyes that were more clear and more blue than the skies themselves. She released the breathe she didn't know she was holding when a faint pink color appeared on her pale face. _

…………

When this small thought crawled into her mind, she remembered something else. Something more painful. How could she even begin to forget it?

……..

"_I guess in the long run you're just a cold, selfish uncaring witch who will probably die knowing she was never satisfied because nothing and no one could ever live to her impossible standards!"_

_Serenity stared into his trembling, sky blue eye - her voice barely above a whisper._

"_I hate you."_

………

Suddenly her arms ached and it felt like tiny spools of thread were chafing against her. The tiny invisible spiders scurried across her tender flesh and dug their sharp fangs into her body.

'_I hate you I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.'_

She repeated it in her mind over and over like a mantra. Words, phrases, memories and emotions flooded her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. She crumpled beneath the bench she had just been sitting on as everything clashed together. Every time she tried to open her eyes, more tears forced their way out and slid down her cheeks. Without wanting to she relived watching Mina and Endymion talking together so casually underneath the moonlight. She remembered holding the knife so close to her throat. Wanting to let the steel blade do what it does best. If only she could've bid it so!

Sobs wracked her small frame, draining her of doing anything - to stop the tears from falling.

_'I'm nothing more…. No one cares about me… No one could ever possibly love someone as hideous as me! I am a princess only in name!... How can I hide my shameful heart?!'_

Her lungs desperately searched for air as her body met the ground in its harsh embrace of her body. The light-headed began to affect her as her eyes could barely remain half-open. She made no attempt to wipe away the salty droplets' assault.

_'I pushed everyone away… I pushed them away so they couldn't find all these things inside of my heart. All of my sins! I can't turn back now… I can't!'_

She paused and let her fingertips brush against her swollen lips. Serenity bit down on her lip, letting the blood tantalize her taste buds. As everything began to blur, she heard someone's voice. There were shadows, and an abundance of warmth.

It cradled her, holding her gently and protectively. Unguarded, she snuggled up against it, clinging onto it for dear life. The scent of fresh lilacs slowly pulled her out of her crippling state. Her eyes fluttered but chose to remain closed. They were puffy and swollen, and did not want to do anything they didn't have to.

She felt comfort there, where ever it was. Before she got too accustomed to it, she felt herself being placed upon a kingdom of clouds with a silky sheet draped across her body. Soon enough she recognized the voices and who they belonged to. It was only a matter of time.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I hope so. I've never seen her like that before…" another voice replied in concern.

"She's exhausted and very cold. She needs rest," chimed a third voice.

"That's good, I guess."

"I never doubted your concern for a minute, Minako."

"Can you blame me?"

She cringed and unnoticeably gripped the bedding underneath her.

"Anyways, we should go."

"We wouldn't want to wake the royal pain now would we?"

The majority of the grouped had already left. The only two who remained were Endymion and Minako who both looked between Serenity and each other.

"Thanks for helping, Endymion. How did you know she would be there?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I used to find her there all the time. Not that she noticed."

The venusian produced a fake smile. "I see…"

Her crystal blue eyes darted up and caught his. An awkward lapse of silence engulfed the two, with Serenity listening silently in the background.

"Mina…"

"U-uh-um, yes?" she asked innocently.

She froze by the large door and watched him approach her in a seductive manor. Her heart banged loudly against her chest as her mind screamed in protest. Everything happened in slow motion. Even so, she felt helpless to control any of it.

His large, gentle hands scooped up her face as he traced her jaw line with the tips of his fingers. He bent down and they were nose-to-nose and his husky, ragged breathe made her skin shiver.

The confusion laying beneath the layers of her heart created acidic butterflies in her stomach. She knew there was something between them, but it wasn't right. What ever it was, it wasn't hers. What were these feelings? Where were they coming from? Staring deeply into his glazed blue eyes, she tried to search for the truth.

Before she had time to answer, his lips clashed with her own. One hand cradled the back of her neck while the other continued to stroke her jaw. For a moment she betrayed herself and kissed him back. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue poke at the point of its entrance, waiting to be let in. At this point her body melted into him almost unconditionally as her own hands found their place somewhere along his sculpted body. The blonde deepened the kiss and moaned softly into his mouth.

Serenity couldn't believe what she was watching. The remaining pieces of her heart fell upon a jagged sea, broken beyond repair. Any words she could've possibly spoken now were lost. The swelling in her chest burned with horrible painful thoughts. Worst yet there was no escape from this nightmare she was painfully living.

_'He loved her. He wanted her.'_

There wasn't anything she would've give to just disappear right then.

When the two broke apart for air, Minako's senses slowly came back to her. The tingling sensation that had once captivated her left her body. All that was left as their awkward position with one draped over the other. Endymion gazed deeply into her blue eyes, the moonlight making her hair look whiter than usual.

"Serenity…" he gasped. Just as he was about to pull the blonde into another kiss she pushed him away. As if it was a delayed reaction, it finally dawned on the earthling what he just called her.

_'Serenity.'_

This shocked both women as they became rather silent as if to intensify the moment. Serenity's ears picked up her name as the two broke apart from their heated embrace.

Tiny tears collected at the corner of Minako's eyes. "I understand now…"

Even though it was just a whisper, the two heard her words against the deafening silence.

"Mina! I didn't mean to say that-" he hastily protested, his hands gently wrapped around hers. Minako put herself out of reach as his touch lingered across her ivory skin.

"I love you."

"No, Endymion… You don't." She shook her head sadly and clasped her hands together. "I understand now." Her hands were still shaking. Her face's pale color rivaled the moon's.

"No, you don't understand," he protested. He reached out for her again but she wouldn't allow it. She would never let him touch her that way ever again.

"Endymion… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had kissed you back." Her solemn smile didn't take away the ache in his chest.

"Mina…."

"Please call me Minako, Prince Endymion," she begged weakly.

Still forgotten, the moon princess tugged at the sheets beneath her. What was happening? One moment they were ready to take each other in her own room, the next- She couldn't really explain what was happening. All she could feel was the persistent pangs of her heart collecting in her chest.

"I'm the goddess of love. I can sense people's feelings. I'm in tune with the feelings of love, whether it be requited or joyous. The sense of longing and the pangs of lovers…" The two stared at her blankly trying to take in what the girl was saying.

"What do you mean?" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"Look at me. I look like her right now, don't I?" She threaded her seemingly platinum hair through her fingers.

"Soft, silvery ribbons of hair and an eerily identical face. I've noticed it myself plenty of times." She smiled once more. "You don't truly love me, Prince Endymion. These feelings inside of me this whole time… The feelings that I thought I had for you. They were not mine to give."

Endymion took a step back and looked at the girl behind him. Was she saying that…?

"When you kissed me, you're saying that you didn't feel anything at all?" he asked, painfully.

"Prince… Please try to understand. Serenity's feelings for you were so intense! She…" her eyes fell to the ground beneath their feet. "She didn't… No. She couldn't confess them to you. Somewhere deep down she does love you, but…"

"Mina… I mean, Minako. Can I ask you one small favor?"

"It all depends."

"Will you kiss me one more time?"

Serenity couldn't believe her ears. Did she hear him correctly? Her heart sagged once more.

"I cannot."

"Please. I want to know. I need to know," he pleaded, his lips forming a boyish pout.

She walked up to the dark-haired one and held his hands in hers. Her azure eyes reflected his, trying to make him understand. As he leaned in to sneak another kiss, she turned so that his lips were placed on her cheek instead.

"I want you to think about this long and hard, Endymion. I want you to really look deep inside your heart. What I know is there, you'll find it. I know you will. So please forget about me. I am not yours to have. I'm not the one who you really love."

With that the golden-haired beauty left him at the door and smiled a genuine smile. What ever happened from then on was for them to decide. She couldn't meddle anymore. The confusion in her heart finally left her as she turned away and didn't look back.

Endymion could only stare at her back, finally noticing that she did look like her. Like Serenity. He turned around slowly and looked at the seemingly sleeping form of the moon goddess in front of him. A gentle thrum in his chest picked up as he gazed anew. He always knew she was special, ever since the first day that they met.

He felt like such a fool, standing there after what he just did. Minako's words still confused him. The more confusing part of it was though, was that he didn't know what to think or feel anymore. Of course Serenity was beautiful; there was no doubt of that. But there was something more. There was something else that made him wish that their engagement could have been more pleasant.

He kneeled beside her motionless form, gently stroking her icy hands. They were as soft as he had once imagined they would be. No – softer. Like her lips… He shook those thoughts away from his mind. Minako told him to search deep within his heart.

What truly lied there at the depths of his heart?

Sure she was cold, cruel and uncaring... But what did she really want? They both had the same dream. They wanted their kingdoms to be happy and to propser. They loved their people, though she rarely showed it. He blushed when he remembered the first time that they met.

But was this love that he was feeling?

_'You were afraid... All this time you were afraid and you never showed it.'_ He stroked her hand forgivingly. _'I am an idiot... Just like you said. You were in pain and I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts! I wanted to be with you more than anything and I didn't do anything to help you...'_

As time slowly passed, he placed a small kiss on her hand. "Serenity," he whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but- I apologize…. I apologize for everything. God only knows that I cannot be forgiven, or that I even deserve you. No one is perfect … " he paused as he felt her hand twitch in his grip.

'_She must've been awake…. I'm so stupid!'_ He cringed at the thought, his stomach twisting itself into a dreadful knot.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I wouldn't blame you for hating me." He winced, remembering her words from before.

_'I hate you!'_

He could never forget that.

At last he stood up, leaning over her, trying not to stir her as if she was truly asleep. He paused for a moment, knowing that she didn't want anything to do with him. After what he had done, he could almost be content with that as his punishment.

Ever so gently, he laid a small, tender lingering kiss beside her ear.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

Serenity's heart gave a small leap. She wished her eyes would flicker open and she could throw her arms around him. Yet, she felt so betrayed. How could she even begin to will herself to do such things after he betrayed her?

_'Endymion...!'_

A small tear slipped across his cheek. He dared not wipe it away, or the reinforcements that were soon to come. All was left now was the emptiness and regret lashing at his insides. His sorrow tightly gripped his heart as he turned at the door.

His voice cracked and hung in the air as he stepped away from her, taking in her image once more. "If it'll make you truly happy… I'll set you free. That's all I can do for you now…"

"Goodbye."

………..

**Notes: **

**Ha! . I am eval. **

We are getting ever so close to the end of this fiction… I've been "writing" it for a year now, but that's pretty sad to say for only 8 chapters. I think it'll only make it to chapter 9 or 10. It took a surprising turn towards the end. ; Anyways thank you everyone for your patience and your reviews!

_With Love,_

_3 Sailor Creative 3_

_Until next time! Arigato minna!_

_333 Click that cute little review button!! 3_


	9. Act IX, Bits of Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. If anyone else says otherwise evil vicious bunnies of the moon will devour your wretched soul. Enjoy! – SailorCreative

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

**Act IX  
Bits of Sorrow**

Her sapphire eyes, once shining and bright, were dull and half-open. Judging by the light filtering through the satin drapes she realized that it was already past 12 in the afternoon. Once more, she was still in the gown she was wearing last night. Serenity bit her lower lip.

'_Last night.'_ Those words echoed in her mind and_ t_iny, clear bits of sorrow lashed out from her eyes.

'_How could he do this to me…?I tried so hard to carefully to keep my heart from being touched…' _She brought up her small, milk-white hands to her face as she shuddered. Tears gushed out and rocked her body.

'_If it's true… Why… Why am I crying?' _

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. When she didn't answer they knocked again, more persistent this time. Serenity gently rubbed the persistent tears away to compose herself. She did her best to straighten herself out before nervously calling out "Who is it?"

The large oak portal opened and revealed Marcy. "It's me Princess Serenity," she replied quietly.

"Come on in and tell me what you came here for," the princess said hoarsely.

"Queen Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Earth King and Queen are here. They're in the greeting hall right now as we speak. I… didn't want to wake you, but… Apparently this is very, very urgent, Princess Serenity…"

The girl's voice seemed to fail her towards the end of her message. Her eyes flicked up to meet Serenity's and then cast them to gaze upon the earth. Her hands nervously gripped the door even as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't quite sure what to suspect and her nervousness betrayed her. The maiden simply nodded as she pondered the news given to her.

'_So… He was serious. It wasn't just a waking dream… I guess it's… really all over.'_

Serenity's eyes clouded over as she resisted the tears that begged for release. She blinked them away and turned her attention to Marcy who stood trembling at the door.

"Thank you Marcy…" said Serenity. The brunette bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Serenity barked. Marcy froze and didn't move. Before she could blink she felt something loop around her neck and shoulders. She gasped and stiffened.

"Princess S-Serenity…I…?"

The silver-haired princess embraced her as tightly and as gently as she could, basking in the other girl's warmth. "Thank you Marcy…" She paused. "Thank you… for or everything." Marcy turned around to return the affection, her hands still shaking.

"No thanks needed."

Marcy flushed with color and daintily removed her arms. "I'll tell everyone you'll be coming down shortly." She nodded and bowed as the other girl closed the door. When the footsteps faded, Serenity leaned against the door and slid to the floor. She hugged her knees and tried to muffle her sobs.

'_I told him… that I hated him so many times…'_

Her eyes squeezed together tightly. She remembered how his soft, sky-blue eyes would look at her with longing or sadness. Other times they held contempt or anger.

'_It's my fault… I made his beautiful face twist into something so ugly… I damaged his heart as much as I have to my own…' _Her lips trembled as she tried to make a sound and break the silence around her.

"Everyone is waiting for me downstairs," she told herself. "Be the mask… I cannot change the past…" she said slowly. She brought herself up and headed to her private bathroom. "I'll wash these ugly feelings away… and forget about him forever."

As soon as she had showered and changed into fresh clothes, Serenity looked picture perfect again. On the outside, anyway. The princess wore a simple dark violet dress with two lilac clips in her beautiful snowy hair. She reached for the door handle and gripped it.

"When I leave this room… will everything fall apart?" She cast her head down. 'Why do I even care? _I'm_ the heartless princess._ I'm_ the royal pain. I have no_ feelings_… I only care about myself." She formed a crooked smile. "If you say it… It becomes true, doesn't it?"

With these words hanging in the air she left her room and followed the dark hallway to her destination. She kept walking without looking where she was going, thinking that her feet would willingly take her to the meeting room. Her navy eyes flicked up and watched the scenery through the silvery pillars.

Without wanting to, she came upon the place where Endymion was that night with Minako. Tears rushed up to her eyes and her heart jumped into her throat.

'_Damnit!'_ she cursed_. 'Why am I crying so much… I hate this… I hate being like this…'_ Her petite hands balled up into fists_. 'I wanted them to fall in love… I wanted him to forget me and leave me alone… I didn't… I didn't want to feel heart ache again!'_

Blinking away the transparent droplets, she continued towards the hall. "I just have to go there and finish this once and for all." She chanted to herself. She took a left turn, and then a right. Serenity kept walking faster and faster, avoiding eye contact with whomever chanced to be on the path.

'_I'll… play my part perfectly like always… And accept the severing of our ties.' _The princess finally found herself standing in front of the door. Without another ounce of hesitation plaguing her mind she opened the door.

Queen Serenity gazed up at her lovely daughter. She sighed inwardly, wondering how her daughter would take the news. "Serenity, please sit down." The woman gestured for her daughter to take her place beside her at the table. Without saying a word she did and looked around the table.

The Earth Queen Floreina and Prince Endymion sat across from her and her mother was at the head of the table. The king was missing for some reason. The two earthlings looked between each other, hesitant to retell what they have just told to her mother.

"Serenity, I'm afraid that we have some ill news to tell you," Queen Serenity began. She placed her hand protectively over her daughter and gave it a small squeeze. "It.. won't be easy on you."

Serenity nodded, "Please tell me. Waiting here in ignorance seems to be far worse right now." Her heart skipped as she lied to her mother.

'Are you disappointed? I only had the kingdom in the best interest… No… I was mostly thinking of myself, but…'

"A war has broken out on Earth. That is why my husband, King Reth, is not with us here today. The war has spread throughout the southern continents of the planet. The people have become savage and won't listen to reason. We don't know what the source of the madness is, or what we're fighting against exactly… We've lost so many…" Her voice became a whisper as she broke out into sobs.

The moon queen grabbed the other queen's hand and held it gently. Her eyes looked on with sympathy.

Prince Endymion focused his attention on Serenity who looked withdrawn with this information. "The Earth Kingdom is in trouble. As soon as I heard this, I knew I had to go back and defend my homeland." He rested his large hand on his mother's delicate shoulder. It seemed so thin and small…

"I have to go back Princess Serenity."

Their eyes met.

"I promise… When the war is over and I return, I'll set things right. I promise." His face was the very being of seriousness. She nodded her head dumbly and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"I understand."

"We'll let you two have some time for yourselves right now… He has to leave tomorrow morning though," Queen Serenity informed them. The two nodded and left the room. At this time Floreina was being soothed by Serenity and watched silently.

Even after they had closed the door and distanced themselves from the hall they hadn't spoken a word. They eventually strolled to the garden and weaved through the high rose bushes that led them to Serenity's 'secret' spot she always ran to when she was younger. She always went there when she tried to rid herself of the naïve prince.

The two royals seated themselves on a bench as far apart as they could and looked at the pond and the clearing. There was a slight breeze and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Do you remember… That day when our parents told use that you would be living here at the palace?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, quite vividly. Why?" he replied, his voice seeping in sadness.

"You told me that there was no sense in fighting it. Our marriage, I mean. You had given up hope on escaping that sort of fate. What made you change?"

Endymion shook his head slightly. When was the last time they talked so civilly? It was strange and a little frightening. "Does it really matter?" His words cut through her like a knife would to paper.

"I guess not," she spoke softly.

There was a moment of silence followed by their conversation. For the longest time they sat on the green bench like statues. Even though their bodies were lifeless monuments, their hearts were full of earthquakes and tempests.

After a while she turned her head to take a look at him before turning her head to its original position. He watched her do this out of the corner of his eye and sighed inwardly.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked finally. She released the breath she didn't know that she was holding.

He was slightly taken aback by her words as he remembered the kiss. They were so close and her lips were so inviting. It was more spur of the moment than anything else. Any answer he had to offer wouldn't be good enough anyways. Rejecting his princely ways he leaned into the bench and relaxed as he stared up at the sky.

"Like I said, it doesn't really matter."

Serenity started to reply. "-But… I just wanted to kiss you. That's all there really was too it. Maybe I really am mad like you said I was. I apologize."

Her body betrayed her just for a moment as she flinched. "I see."

She sighed a little. "I guess… It's true. In the long run I'm just a cold, selfish uncaring witch… Who is fated to die knowing I was never satisfied because nothing and no one could ever live to my impossible standards."

His head snapped to her face and studied her expression as his own words were being thrown back at him. "Serenity-"

She gave him a half smile. "No, it's probably true."

In a loss for words his heart began to sag in his chest. _'Did I really say all of those awful things?'_ He watched the Moon Princess sit there quietly. The wind gently caressed her cheek and danced with strands of her milk-white hair. Just then, a small flame lit inside of him. Could he reach it?

He leaned over on the bench and supported himself with one arm as he cupped her face. Her gaze seemed so forlorn and dark. It was like the life was being drained out of them. Without any effort he pulled her close and squeezed her tightly.

Endymion stroked her back slowly and rested his chin on her head. Her body seemed so cold and fragile like a china vase. "Serenity…"

She looked up at him and her lips formed a pout.

The prince slowly craned his neck until their noses were touching. A comment later, the earthling closed the gap and kissed her pale, petal-soft lips. He closed his eyes and pulled her in as close as he possibly could. It was a sensible kiss, and he tried to pour all of his emotions into it. When he stopped, he felt like his heart would break.

"Serenity… I'm sorry." He recoiled from the silent beauty who only answered him with more silence. Endymion stood up and bowed as low as he possibly could.

He smiled sadly at her. "I hope you have a wonderful life, Princess Serenity. I promise to free you from me when I return. I promise."

With that he took his leave and disappeared behind the rose bushes. If he would've stayed any longer he might have retracted his promise. But a promise is a promise.

'_He's gone.' _

The moon princess looked around as if to make sure. "He's gone."

She curled up onto the bench and hugged herself. "It's not fair that I want to cry… He's gone and I hate myself. I pushed him away all this time. Ever since we met it was my one goal. I wanted him to go away I didn't want him to see my shameful heart…" She hung her head and cried into her knees.

"Maybe all I wanted was for someone to push back when I pushed them!" she shouted, tears running down her cheeks. "Maybe I am just a mind game! A mask that's afraid… to hide what's underneath."

………..

Later that night, Serenity had locked herself up in her room. She even skipped the luncheon and dinner. When none of the senshi had offered to go retrieve her, Venus volunteered. Her heart throbbed in her chest.

'I'm definitely the wrong one they should be sending…'

She cast a look in Endymion's direction, wondering what he was thinking. 'So he'll just throw everything away?'

When she found Serenity's room at the end of the corridor she knocked on the door.

"Serenity? Serenity, are you there?"

No answer.

She knocked on it louder, her knuckles turning red. "Serenity answer me!"

The door cracked open. "What do you want?" she asked. Venus couldn't tell if she was angry or distraught.

"Everyone is worried. Are you coming to dinner?"

"No," she said flatly. Her eyes bore into the venusian.

"Why?" she asked delicately.

"You're the Goddess of Knowing _Everything_; Why don't you figure it out?" she replied hotly.

"Serenity, I never meant for things to happen the way they did. I just wanted to help!"

The princess rolled her eyes, falling back into her old behavior. "You did a fine job. Next time I need something done you'll be the first one I will call to my side."

"That's not fair Serenity!" Venus retorted. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh yes, because life is fair? You're a princess of a kingdom and everyone adores you. You're a powerful senshi, and a beautiful one. You're smart, talented and you have flocks of men following you who would give up a left arm to hold you. Everyone thinks highly of you and your parents let you marry who you want! Even if you wanted to marry them, even if you wanted to cry… "The moon princess's voice became small and mousy.

"You couldn't." Serenity finished.

"Serenity, please…" Venus urged her. She reached out her hand. "Let me help you…"

"Just… leave me alone."

The moon maiden barred the door and found sanctuary in her bed once more. She buried her face between the pillows. The only sound that could be heard were her muffled sobs as she clung to her bed sheets for comfort.

………..

Even when the early morning came, Serenity was still on her bed and hadn't slept.

'_He's going to leave soon…' _She looked up at the elegant walls around her room. Her stomach growled at her, but she ignored it. Hunger was the least of her worries.

As soon as she was dressed, she walked out of her room and found the entrance of the Moon Palace. Endymion's court were standing their with their things packed. They were all wearing armor and talking amongst themselves. As soon as they spotted Serenity they all bowed and greeted her with a firm but solemn tone of voice.

She bowed in return and said her good mornings as well. It was obvious that no one was in the mood to converse. The four men looked between each other and started bringing their things outside.

"Thank you for your generosity."

Serenity turned her head and found that the voice belonged to Malachite. She tried to smile but it didn't come out quite right. "Thank you for being our guests. I hope you have a safe journey." Malachite nodded, unsure of the princess's sincerity and left with the others.

Minutes passed by and nothing else happened. Other people began to wake up and move about the castle, but no one worth mentioning came to her as she waited. Finally, when it seemed like eternity would never end he showed up.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

She nodded quietly and scanned him from head to toe. He was wearing his battle armor, which was quite different from his other armor that was mainly for show. It startled her a little bit to see him dressed that way.

"Serenity… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything…" he blurted hurriedly "I know I just keep saying I'm sorry, and I know it's not good enough… It's horrible of me to keep telling you that, but it's all I have left to give."

He took her hand in his, which seemed so tiny in comparison. He kissed it softly, letting his lips linger for just a little while on her soft skin.

"I'll keep my promise. I'll return and set you free."

Her heart banged against her chest.

'_Say something. Say anything!'_ her mind chanted, but her lips couldn't move. She couldn't find the words to say.

"Goodbye."

'_Please don't say you're sorry…' _

Serenity's sapphire orbs followed him as he left, his cape billowing in the end. _'I'm the one… who should be sorry.' _

In a daze, she bolted out of the palace and ran to the steps. Before she had any say in what happened next, she watched as Endymion and his court left the kingdom. Without realizing what she was doing she ran down the steps and across the green field as she watched them go.

'_I… I wanted to say goodbye… but I didn't want to say goodbye!_' She thought miserably. Her knees buckled underneath her and she plummeted to the ground.

'_Will I ever see him again…'_ her body seemed to wilt like a flower. _'And if I do… will he still keep his promise to me?'_

………..

**Notes: **

**I hope that this chapter was well worth the wait… **This story will come to an end, and I hope none of you will hate me for it! I promise to have it all done before February. The delay is to due to the fact that when I was half-way done and it got deleted. It took a while to find the desire to re-type everything. (Sad, I know.) However, it's here now and I hope you enjoyed it. If I didn't make you feel anything then I didn't do my job! ( ) Thank you everyone for all of your time, patience and reviews!

With Love,

Sailor Creative.

See you at the final chapter!


	10. Act X, I Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon (BSSM aka SailorMoon). It is owned and copyright to Takeuchi Naoko & all other affiliations. I'm just borrowing the characters, as you can plainly see. If anyone else says otherwise evil vicious bunnies of the moon will devour your wretched soul. Enjoy! – SailorCreative

**Heart Untouched,  
A Different Usagi**

_By SailorCreative_

**Act X  
I Promise**

…………

**A/N: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes in the earlier update! It seems like Microsoft is out to destroy my writing! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the final chapter, everyone! It's kind of slow in the beginning, but I promise (no pun intended) that it's worth it!**

…………

"_I'll keep my promise. I'll return and set you free."_

_Her heart banged against her chest._

'_Say something. Say anything!'__ her mind chanted, but her lips couldn't move. She couldn't find the words to say._

"_Goodbye."_

'_Please don't say you're sorry…' _

_Serenity's sapphire orbs followed him as he left, his cape billowing in the end. __'I'm the one… who should be sorry.' _

_In a daze, she bolted out of the palace and ran to the steps. Before she had any say in what happened next, she watched as Endymion and his court left the kingdom. Without realizing what she was doing she ran down the steps and across the green field as she watched them go._

'_I… I wanted to say goodbye… but I didn't want to say goodbye!__' She thought miserably. Her knees buckled underneath her and she plummeted to the ground._

'_Will I ever see him again…'__ her body seemed to wilt like a flower. __'And if I do… will he still keep his promise to me?'_

…………

Her heart clenched once more as she recalled that day. The feeling and the memories just wouldn't go away. She couldn't stand the pain, but there was nothing she could do about it. He was gone. He would keep his promise.

"Do you understand now?"

Serenity sat politely with her hands clasped together on her lap. She couldn't pay attention to what her tutor was saying, even on a normal day. Then again, what was normal for a Moon Princess anyways? Her glazed, sapphire eyes looked up at the old, balding man in front of her trying to explain calculus to Makoto. He looked exasperated as the brunette struggled to obtain the correct answers.

"Math never really was her strong suit," she heard the Martian whisper to the blonde sitting next her. They both giggled quietly together. Like clockwork, Amy would offer to help tutor Makoto a few minutes later. Combined, it still took the two of them a few minutes to explain it. Serenity just sighed and looked back out the window.

Many months had passed since Endymion left, and she couldn't sleep. The Moon Palace had never changed, even when war was going on in other kingdoms. They were neutral, and chose to be that way for a reason. The Moon didn't even have a large military to speak of compared to other planets. As far as she knew, the war being waged on Earth was going badly. Loyal supporters turned their backs on the Earth Kingdom, and the Dark Kingdom's forces ranged from their Dark Generals to petty thieves. By the time the Prince and his generals have returned to their homeland, most of the kingdom had been engulfed by the dark forces and many lives had been taken. Earth was bathed in blood, and many innocents were lost.

'_Nothing will happen here, right? Mother has the Silver Crystal… We'll be safe as long as she and the senshi are still alive to protect the Moon.'_ These were the only words she could tell herself when she got nervous about her own kingdom's wellbeing.

Serenity looked back at the professor, who was putting away his books that were on the desk. Their history teacher would be coming in soon after their 10 minute break. Suddenly the din that was in the room slowly made itself known as the senshi chatted with each other. Everyone was talking about the war, like always.

"The Earth Kingdom's last fort has gone down… There's nothing left to protect the castle itself from being captured!" she heard Minako tell the others.

"Why isn't Mars sending any troops to Earth?" asked Makoto. She put her pencil down.

"Mars already sent more than enough. We have our own problems to think of too. If Earth is meant to be lost to the enemy, there's nothing else we can do. We can't let two planets go down."

"That's an awful thing to say!" Makoto interjected.

"What else do you want me to say? It's the truth!"

"Please stop fighting," Amy asked quietly yet sternly. "As long as the castle stands, it's not over for them yet."

Rei leaned into her chair and shrugged. "You have a point."

Serenity rested her chin on her hand, pretending not to care as she listened. They never liked it when she _"butted into their conversations"_ as Rei put it. It was better if she remained silent.

"What else have you heard Minako?" Amy asked.

"The four generals that were here, the ones in Prince Endymion's court… have gone missing. No one knows where they have gone. Their orders _strictly_ say to always be beside him, but they aren't anywhere. Some people suspect that they're on a secret mission, but nothing's confirmed."

"Is that another rumor, or is it a fact?"

"Fact, definitely. It was in their daily chronicle."

"The one you have delivered to your room every day?"

Serenity sat up straight as she reached for her history book_. 'His generals are missing…? I wonder what that means?' _Her eyebrows were raised in concern. _'They're his most loyal and trusting generals… But… even the most loyal have betrayed the Earth Kingdom.'_

Her eyes flicked up as their history tutor walked in. The other girls instantly fell silent and stood up to pay their respects.

"Good Morning, teacher!" they all said in unison.

"Good Morning, ladies. Good Morning, Princess Serenity."

"Good Morning, teacher," replied Serenity.

'_Do they always have to address me separately?' _

The woman dropped her heavy books on the desk and started to scribble on the board behind her.  
"You may be seated."

…………

As soon as their studies were over, Serenity grabbed her books and started walking to her room.

"Princess!"

She sighed and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and turned around. The four senshi stood there. Minako was in front of them.

"Yes?" she asked flippantly. She mentally prepared herself and stood there like a statue awaiting orders.

"Have you heard anything from Prince Endymion?" asked Minako.

Serenity's temper started to boil already. "No. Why would he tell me anything?"

'_She has the nerve…to ask me such a thing?'_

"We were just wondering. The daily chronicle never says anything about him or his whereabouts, for obvious reasons. We figured that if anything you might know something," explained Makoto. She rested a hand on her hip. Serenity just rolled her eyes.

"You know me, I don't care about him much less what you think. I'll be going now."

"Princess!"

"Yes?"

The Martian's amethyst eyes blazed wildly as she crossed her arms in front of her. "He doesn't deserve you, you know. Even after everything, he still loved you, and you treated him like trash! _You treated him like he didn't deserve to live!!_ _If he dies_-"

"Then… he dies," Serenity finished. Her voice was soft, but distant.

Tears started to fall from the corner of Rei's eyes.

"_Don't you care?!"_ she shrieked, her hands forming into fists.

"I promised myself I wouldn't, a long time ago."

Makoto rested a hand on Rei's quivering shoulder. "Princess Serenity…" she began slowly. "Any respect that I might've had left for you, you've killed it."

'_Just like you've killed everything else.'_

Serenity could only smile her signature grin. It was what was expected of her. She looked straight into her eyes as if to say _'I know'. _

Minako looked between her fellow senshi and then back at the princess.  
"Serenity… what happened?"

The Moon Princess had already turned her back and started walking back to her room by then. The lost words fell and were forgotten, but not truly unremembered. In reality, Serenity knew all too well what happened, but she couldn't explain it herself. There wasn't an excuse in the world she could give.

The all-too-familiar oak doors appeared to her in the empty, dark hallway she found herself in. She pushed the doors opened. She then rested her numerous, old texts onto a shelf already stuffed with books that were rarely opened. A soft breeze found itself swimming through the room until she closed all of her windows shut. The skies were cloudy, and the meadows clearly reflected the monochromatic clouds drifting above. The hills were dark, anxious to drink in the rain that would surely come.

Her long, creamy legs then carried themselves to her porcelain bathroom. There were corals, pearls and moon-shaped decorative pieces along the edges of the mirror and bathtub. The entire room resembled both the moon and the ocean. She started the water, which filled up the large round bathtub. She then released numerous flower-scented soaps into the water that bubbled underneath. Serenity inhaled the lovely scent and locked the door behind her. As soon as she undressed herself and put her clothes into the hamper, she stepped into the relaxing water. For the longest time, she listened to the soothing sound of the water splashing against the bottom of the tub and the water underneath it. It was almost like listening to a waterfall that stood next to a meadow. It was intoxicating.

She undid her typical twin buns and let her hair fall onto her shoulders. Before the bathwater dared to fall over the sides of the enormous tub, she turned it off and submerged herself. The warmth was inviting, but soon she had to surface for air. She took in a deep breath before doing this again several times.

'_Maybe… I should drown myself?'_ She shuddered, but at the same time it was a welcomed thought. Her heart began pounding loudly in her chest as her lungs begged for air.

"Waugh…"

Serenity moved her wet bangs away from her face and sat up. She hugged her knees and rested her head on them. The only thing she could hear now was the blood rushing to her temples and the sound of her ragged breathing.

'_The days have gone by so slowly… Even though it's been so long, this pain is all that I could think of. Everything that's occurred between us is the only thing I think and dream of. Just when I think I have no more tears left, more come. Every night… every night I dream of him.'_

In her first dream, it was the day after he left. He walked into her room clad in his battle armor, telling her that they had won the war. He would pull her into her arms and tell her that she isn't dreaming. Then, she would wake up.

In her second dream, she was lying in bed and he would walk in. He would fall into her arms and hold her close. She thought that she could actually feel his well-sculpted chest and his brawny arms. Just when she almost believed she was actually in his embrace, she would wake up to her senses.

'_He's always in my dreams… Even when I would tell myself that it could only be a dream, he says the opposite. He convinces me that it isn't, and then he leaves.'_

She bit her lower lip. He is gone. He's on Earth, fighting.

"_If he dies!-"_

She clasped her hands over her mouth.

'_He can't die… He said he would keep his promise to me. He would return, he promised!'_

She grabbed some shampoo and started to scrub her hair vigorously. It was better than sitting there and thinking. As soon as she lathered all of her hair, she pulled it under the water to wash it all out. She repeated this process with her conditioner, and then started to wash her body. A knock at the door called her attention away from her process.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Marcy. Don't forget your mother is preparing a large ball tonight. As soon as you're done, let me know so I can help you with your hair. Oh, Also, ahh… Your mother wants you to wear your royal gown tonight."

"Alright," she replied.

As soon as she tried herself off, she walked out into her bedroom with a towel wrapped snuggly around her small frame. Marcy stood there with a hairdryer and brush in hand. The girl smiled gently and gestured for her to sit at the vanity. In under an hour, her hair was completely dry and put into perfect buns at the top of her head. Marcy then opened a jewelry box that had shiny pearls inside of it. Two pieces were clipped into her hair, and a delicate bracelet was placed on her left hand.

Marcy smiled. "You look beautiful, Princess Serenity. I'll leave now so you can get dressed."

"Thank You."

…………

By the time she was ready, the ball room was already full of guests from the moon as well as other planets. There were violins playing in the background against the noise created by the people who were there. Luna, her mother's councilor, stood next to her wearing a black and white gown she had never seen her wear before. She also noticed that Artemis had brought them drinks a few moments later. He looked stunning in his white suit. The couple smiled warmly at each other. Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury stood on the opposite side of Her Majesty.

"Princess Serenity, you look beautiful today."

She looked down in front of her from the fleet of stairs and saw a young man wearing a black tuxedo. He smiled at her and waited for her to reply.

"Thank you."

She returned her gaze to her mother, who had called to her with her hand. The princess glided down the remaining steps, passing the young man who had just complimented her.

"What's this ball for, mother?" she asked attentively, taking her place beside the queen.

"Because of the war, so many people are worried. They believe that once Earth is gone, that the Moon will be their next target. Because it is such a time, I want my people to be carefree, if just for one night. Starting tomorrow, we will have to buckle down, and prepare for what's coming ahead."

Serenity raised an eyebrow at her mother's comments.

"I wouldn't worry. Nothing can rival your Silver Crystal, or our love for our kingdom."

She smiled softly. "You're right, my dear Serenity. However, it's better to be prepared… Anyways, I'm glad that you wore your royal gown. It looks lovely on you. I wish you would wear it more often."

Serenity discretely pulled up the dress, slightly embarrassed. It was too revealing for her tastes.

"It _is_ tradition, after all."

The princess wrinkled her nose at the thought of tradition. Tradition, rules, betrothed, and princess – these were words she would rather live without. The only word that she liked was duty, and it was the only part of her she ever believed in. She had a duty to play her part – and to play it _perfectly. _

As the music changed, Serenity found herself growing uncomfortable in her seat. "I'm going to get some fresh air, mother. I'll return shortly."

"Don't be too long."

"Of course, mother."

The maiden left and passed all of her guests without catching their eyes. Everyone always seemed too obliged to stop her and greet her formally. She didn't have enough energy to muster a fake smile. Not a believable one, anyway. Soon enough, Serenity arrived at a porch which overlooked the vast flower garden. The air still smelled like fresh rain even though it had stopped a while ago. You could still see the dew resting on the flower petals.

"Hello, Princess Serenity."

It was that voice again. Without turning around she knew who it belonged to. When she saw him, she recognized the man from before. Just now, she noticed that he was wearing a mask and a black silk top hat that matched his tuxedo.

"Hello." She paused for a minute as she watched the man close the door to the ballroom.

"It's… too noisy in there for me. I thought I could enjoy a quiet minute alone with you, princess."

She nodded and looked back at the garden. Each flower and rosebud seemed to glow underneath Earth's soft radiance. Somehow, it seemed…sad.

"I meant what I said."

She blinked, almost startled by his words.

"I believe you," she told him.

She heard him chuckle, and her cheeks hinted at a pink color.

"Excuse me?"

She looked at the man, and her heart almost caved in.

"Do you remember my promise?"

Her eyes begged to release their watery prisoners and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Was she just dreaming again? Was he going to disappear?

Endymion smiled as he pulled away the mask that covered his sky-blue eyes.

"I thought you would've noticed that it was me." He chuckled again. Serenity pouted for a moment. "You were disguised, how was I supposed to know?" she asked hotly. Her cheeks started to burn up. Her left hand covered her mouth before she dared to speak again.

"Everyone… is worried about you. Why are you here? Why did you appear to me after all of this time?" she whispered.

His eyes dropped to the ground. "The Earth Kingdom has fallen, Serenity."

"It… it has?"

He nodded, slowly. "Yes. My generals turned their backs on us. I saw men slaughtered by them before my eyes. Serenity… there's no reasoning with the Dark Kingdom at all… "

His voice trailed off. They knew what would happen next if Earth's defenses had been conquered.

"We should warn them. We can't predict when they'll strike," Serenity said. Before she could leave, he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Serenity…"

She stopped.

"Yes… Endymion?"

They looked into each other's eyes, almost waiting for something to happen.

He paused before taking in a breath of air.

"I'll… tell you later. Right now, we need to warn your mother about the oncoming attack."

Serenity agreed, and the two of them opened the doors and walked to the throne. Many of the guests recognized the Prince and gasped, but there wasn't any time to explain. As soon as they reached the throne where the queen was, she knew that something was wrong.

Endymion dropped to one knee and looked at her straight in the eye. "Queen Serenity, the Earth Kingdom has fallen. The Dark Kingdom will strike at any moment. My best advice is that you have everyone evacuate to a safe place immediately."

Princess Serenity wiped her head around to look at him.

"Evacuate?" she gasped.

"Yes, it's the only thing that can save your people right now. You can't possibly withstand an attack right now!" he told her sternly. "There isn't enough time for anything else."

"What's happened to your parents, Prince Endymion?" asked Queen Serenity. Her voice cut through the confrontation, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"They're…gone. Beryl killed them…"

The queen nodded and wiped away a small tear. "Thank you, Endymion. I will announce your plan of action at once. Please gather the guards and have them escort everyone safely to the secret underground room beneath the castle. Serenity-"

"Yes mother?"

"I want you to get the senshi. Tell them what's happened. They'll know what to do next. And please, please stay safe, my dearest."

The woman stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead where the crescent moon was.

"You must live… and guide our people," she whispered. She cupped her hands in her face as she said this, as if to stress the urgency of her message. Serenity's eyes widened as she looked up at her mother. Tears unexpectedly started to fall from her eyes as her mother's warmth engulfed her. Her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"I love you, my dearest Serenity. Now go. Please!"

Without warning, a blood-curdling screech filled the entire room! Everyone fell silent for only a moment until more screams reached their ears. People started to panic in the dramatic frenzy of shouts and explosions coming out of no-where.

"_What's happening?!"_

The lights began to flicker, and the ground underneath them began to unleash its hidden power.

"_WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! The Dark Kingdom is here!!"_

More screams erupted, and flames started to lick the outer walls of the palace. The stench of human flesh stung their nostrils and the heat of the fire began to make them sweat.

"_Serenity!" _

She turned around to answer the call. She saw the senshi running of to her, covering their mouths. Their fukus were singed because of the flames.

"We're under attack, we have to take you to safety!" Sailor Mars hurriedly informed her. Sailor Jupiter grabbed the Princess's petite hand and started to lead her away.

"Wait a moment, _I_-"

"We _can't_ wait! _Come on_!"

She looked behind her, but her mother and the Prince were already gone. The deafening screams and the sounds of darkness were almost too much to bear. Without any hesitation, she allowed them to pull her away from the ballroom. Sailor Mercury pulled up a screen in front of her and started to work on her mini-computer.

Mercury frowned as she looked at the data. "I'm afraid to say it, but we're definitely outnumbered. Our solders are outnumbered twenty-to-one..."

"Sailor Venus, do you remember the way?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, I went over the route this morning after class just in case-"

"At this rate the fire is going to eat up everything! It's an unholy fire," interrupted Mars.

"We have to bring the Princess to safety first. _It's our duty_."

Serenity bit her lower lip as they led her along. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could say or do at this point. No one had ever informed her of where they were going. The twisted paths that she had remembered as a child seemed like useless information, since she couldn't get a firm grasp of their location because of the chaos and how quickly they were moving.

"Alright… We're here..."

Her eyes looked up. They had finally stopped moving and where now standing in front of a door. Those familiar, large oak doors stared back at her, as if to ask her the same thing.

"Why are we in front of my room?" asked Serenity.

"There's a-"

Another earthquake thundered underneath them as a burst of fire erupted from down the hall. The familiar stench of flesh strangled their senses and the screams for help called for them over and over. Serenity covered her mouth and nose, but it didn't make any difference. They were really under attack, and it wasn't just a dream.

Venus looked wide-eyed between the other senshi and the princess. She knew that everyone wanted to defend the palace that they knew has home for so many years. "Serenity… underneath your bathroom there is a secret exit. There is only one path to follow. Press the large moon sitting above the mirror, and it'll open. It only works for the Moon Kingdom's royalty."

"You can't miss it," chimed Sailor Mars.

"Please go there as quickly as possible, and stay _away_ from the windows!" instructed Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury looked into the moon princess's eyes, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. ""Princess Serenity… Please, if nothing else, stay alive."

'_It's your duty!'_

Before she had a chance to say anything to the senshi they had already disappeared. The echo of war and death clouded her thoughts for a moment as she rested her hand on the handle. A moment later, she pushed it open, and locked the door. She took one good look at her room before another tremor disrupted her actions. Instead of doing what she was told, she fell to the floor instead.

'_How could they expect me to run like that…? Like a coward…' _

Suffering from fatigue for the last few months, she couldn't to do anything but sit there. Her eyes closed, as she sighed deeply and rested against the door.

'_I want to protect them… my people… my mother… but I don't have any powers, not until I inherit the Silver Crystal… I don't know what to do…'_

She turned her head to the side as she looked outside the balcony window. Her room seemed to be untouched so far, but there wasn't any certainty that it would remain that way. The scriptures, the satin drapes, her bed, the shelves, and everything else inside it could be obliterated at any moment.

'_Maybe… I am a coward… I pushed everyone away, because I was afraid of being hurt. I ran away from all of the beautiful things… I killed all the beautiful things that used to be in my heart… And now I have to watch everyone die in front of me…'_

A single, weary tear rolled down her face and chin.

"…like a _coward."_

Minutes stretched by, but the ache in her muscles didn't seem to go away. She felt like she was drifting between consciousness and sleep. Before long, the screams, the explosions became louder and louder with each passing moment. Just when her eyes wanted to flicker open for the last time, an estranged voice caught her attention.

With strength she had forgotten, she stood up and strode towards the balcony window. A shadowy figure stood there in front of it in a fighter's stance. Her eyes widened and she tore the doors open and passed through the drapes to confirm what her eyes had seen.

"Endymion?"

The thick, black smoke curled the walls of the palace, and the red-purple sky twisted and snarled in anger. The flowers crumbled and died, and even the crystal-clear lakes were defenseless against the hungry flames dancing on them. It seemed like the entire world was bathed in crimson misery and despair. In the middle of it all, Endymion stood there with his sword in his hand. He was now wearing his battle armor over the tuxedo he had dawned earlier. He turned around and smiled solemnly.

"You were supposed to evacuate," he stated hoarsely. He cleared his throat as he took a few steps towards her. There was blood and soot covering his entire body, and his armor was cracked and falling apart.

"_What has happened to everyone?_ Did they make it out safely? Are they alive?" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure if there are any survivors… It's just like it was at the Earth Kingdom, only worse. There's no way we can save everyone. You have to evacuate before she finds out you're here!"

"What about Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter! Are they alive? Where are they?"

"They're all dead Serenity. The Dark Kingdom's forces are too strong and too many. They… They fought until the very end."

Her vision began to blur and her temples pounded loudly.

Dead.

Everyone is dieing, or they're dead.

_'Tortured alive, suffocating on the smoke or stabbed in the heart. How many had to watch their loved ones suffer? How many had died at the hands of the enemy?'_

Dead! All of them…

Tears erupted from the corners of her eyes.

"They all _died_ for me…" her voice cracked and she sought comfort in his arms. "They died!... _and they didn't_…They didn't even _care_ about me! I know I made it that way, but… _They_…" She began to choke on her words.

"It was their duty, and their mission as sailor senshi. They knew the consequences of their actions."

Her hands clenched together and her nails dug into her skin. "_I hate that!_ I… They didn't have to do that for me!" She wept into his chest. He pulled her away from him.

"Serenity. Don't let their deaths be in vain… "

She closed her eyes and tried to stop her ears from hearing what he was saying.

"You can't say that! You made a promise to me, remember? You said you would return and set everything right!"

He looked at her with sympathy. "It's too late for that now Serenity… Can't you see?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't want to see… It's like the ugliness in my heart is being poured into this horrible reality. Even if I live, what can I do? It's over…"

When these words fell from her lips, the ground began to shake underneath them. It was much larger than the other earthquakes from before, and it was accompanied by a sinister, wicked laugh that made their skin crawl and their stomachs turn. The two turned around and saw the very being of evil hovering before them. Her skin was whiter than egg shells, and her hair envied a scarlet color. Her black-colored lips curled into an evil grin and her pointed teeth poked out from her mouth.

"I've found you, Prince Endymion…"

He stepped protectively in front of the princess, who looked up at the woman who was speaking.

"And I see you found the Moon Princess for me. Her pretty little head will be a lovely wedding present, don't you think?" she chuckled.

He glared at her. "Who said there was going to be a wedding, Beryl?!" Endymion readied his blade; its pointed end spotted its target.

Beryl frowned, and her garnet eyes flashed. "Are you saying that you love _her_, more…. than _me_, Endymion?" Her face contorted into a twisted scowl. "Then let me show you… How _much_ I, love, you!"

The red-haired demon flicked her wrist. A flash of lightning fell from the sky and struck the prince. A shrill, blood-curdling scream escaped from Serenity's lips as she watched him crash into a pillar, only to be struck again by another crimson bolt.

"_Endymion!"_

Serenity fell onto her knees beside him, somehow unbelieving that he seemed so lifeless. Beryl's laughter and his shallow breathing was the only thing she could hear as she called his name.

'_I couldn't tell him…I didn't get to tell him! I didn't... I never got the chance to confess my true feelings…!'_

To her relief, she heard the prince coughing as he sluggishly moved his battered body.

"I'm sorry."

Serenity gasped and then pulled him up and held him close to her breast. She whispered roughly into his ear. "Don't say you're sorry anymore…"

He smiled weakly at her. "I never thought you'd be… so worried about me." He coughed again, more violently this time. Speaks of blood played on his chapped lips. "Serenity… I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm such an idiot."

"I could have told you that you are an idiot…"

"You have, many times." He looked up at her, into her sapphire eyes full of grief. "I guess…in a way... you're free from me-"

"No! Please don't say that... that's not the freedom I wanted!" Pools of tears washed down her ruddy cheeks as she listened to him shake from his vicious coughing.

"But... you are free, and you have to be here for your kingdom... You're free…"

"Stop saying that! That's not the point; I want to tell you something!" She gently cupped his face in her hands as she pulled him as close as possible. She could feel him slipping away from her.

"Endymion… I love you… _I love you!_ I love you and now it's too late! I was the stupid one… I was a coward… I was so afraid of my own feelings, afraid to get hurt, and too afraid of letting go… The only way I could protect my ugly heart was to push everyone away... And now… Now…I've lost everything!"

She lowered her head. Silver strands of hair fell from both sides of her face as she closed her eyes. "It's all my fault."

…………

"_He doesn't deserve you, you know. Even after everything, he still loved you, and you treated him like trash! You treated him like he didn't deserve to live!! If he dies-"_

"_Then… he dies," Serenity finished. Her voice was soft, but distant. _

_Tears started to fall from the corner of Rei's eyes. _

"_Don't you care?!" she shrieked, her hands forming into fists. _

"_I promised myself I wouldn't, a long time ago."_

_Makoto rested a hand on Rei's quivering shoulder. "Princess Serenity…" she began slowly. "Any respect that I might've had left for you, you've killed it."_

'_Just like you've killed everything else.'_

_Serenity could only smile her signature grin. It was what was expected of her. She looked straight into her eyes as if to say 'I know'. _

…………

Endymion weakly reached out to her and rubbed her jaw with his thumb. With what precious life remained within him, he slowly pulled her into a kiss. "I love you too, Serenity… "

'_No… Endymion!!! You can't..!!' _her mind screamed at him, but no words could come out.

"…And I always will, even… in death."

His hand fell from her face to his side, and his form began to sag in her arms. His breathing was shallow, and his heartbeat was almost nonexistent. "NO!! Endymion!!!…" she shook him as her words seemed to die before reaching him

'_Serenity… my love… you're so beautiful… like the moon… '_ He could see her clearly in front of him as his vision started to fade. He could see her screaming at him, begging him to hold on. But he couldn't. There wasn't anything left his body could hold onto as his heart beat slowly, slowly, slowly into the next life.

'…_And like the moon… she has a light side, and a dark side. If only… I had seen all the wounds she was hiding… If only I had… uncovered the mask sooner…'_

She clung to Endymion, desperate for some kind of movement. To hear him breathe, or laugh or say anything or to do anything at all! She knew he wouldn't, and that he was beyond her now. He was somewhere that her words couldn't reach him, and it seemed that her tears would never stop.

She pressed her lips against his, but they were cold. Ice cold, like death.

'_No… death is much colder. I really didn't deserve you Endymion…'_

"Poor little Moon Princess…" The voice behind her seethed into her thoughts.

'_This time… I won't be afraid to end it all, because you'll be waiting for me… Maybe next time we meet… Things will be different, somehow.'_

"What more do you want, Beryl?" she asked her. Her tiny hands bawled into fists and she turned to face the woman who had destroyed everything. Or was it destroyed by her hands already?

"I want you to suffer. I want you to die and I want everything I never had."

Serenity shook her head slowly. "My mother will defeat you, Beryl. The Silver Crystal will never fall you're your hands, and Endymion will never love you…"

Beryl snarled and raised her hand to release another lightning bolt. "How… how _dare _you-"

"Even in death… our hearts will find each other…"

The Moon Princess reached for the belated prince's blade and held it to her heart.

'_This time… I won't be afraid to end it all… because you'll be there waiting for me…' _

Before the evil queen could release the bolt, Serenity had already pushed the blade deep into her chest, directly into her bleeding heart.

"I'll be different next time…" she whispered. She could feel her body falling next to his, and the world started to turn to ashes in front of her. The excruciating ache from the wound was already dull.

"I promise."

…………

**Notes: **

**The end of another story has come**… and it took me so long to get there! –sighs- I really liked the story, but a few times when I tried to write the last chapters, they got deleted! When I first started writing this, I didn't attend for it to end so sadly. (Honest!) But I still like how it turned out. I was almost going to break this up into another chapter, but I decided that you could cope with one really long chapter after how much waiting you had to do! I'm still sorry about that. As said before, they did get together, even if it was at the very end. (Don't hate me!) Hopefully, you're all satisfied with the ending and the story overall. Please let me know what you think, or what you felt. I love all of you, and thank you for the reviews.

I hope after my next work is finished I can return to the BSSM world and write more non-traditional stories.

With Love,

Sailor Creative.

See you next time!! I love you all!!!!!!


End file.
